Apocalipsis Zombie
by HTF Green-Blue Power
Summary: (Basado en la serie de TV: The Walking Dead) Flippy es un joven militar que despierta de un coma, encontrándose con un mundo lleno de zombies. Perdonen en mal summary :s soy nueva acá. Denle una oportunidad. Universo Alterno. Versiones humanas. Gore y violencia. Lo dejo en "M" xD
1. Capítulo 1

Hola, soy Noah. Si alguien está leyendo esto ¡Muchas gracias! Este es mi segundo fic. Se trata de una especie de adaptación de The Walking Dead. La historia está ambientada allí, pero con los personajes de Happy Tree Friends en versión humana.

El primer capítulo es casi igual al de la serie, espero no moleste. La historia tomará otro rumbo después.

**Algunas aclaraciones: **

-Los personajes aquí son humanos ordinarios.

-No son inmortales. Una vez que mueran no revivirán ni volverán a aparecer.

-Splendid y Splendont no tienen superpoderes (aunque ambos serán muy fuertes y ágiles).

-No tengo intención de agregar romances en la historia.

Si estás de acuerdo con eso, puedes seguir leyendo :)

**Aviso!**: Capítulo corregido.

* * *

**Capítulo 1  
**-**Narración de Flippy**-

.

.**  
**

— "Nnhhh…."  
Desperté solo en un hospital. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, ni dónde estaba. Sólo recuerdo que estaba en la guerra con Sneaky y Mouse Ka-Boom.  
— "… ¿Qué pasó…?"  
… Yo traté de cubrirlos, me dispararon en el pecho y caí inconsciente en un intento inútil. No sé qué sucedió con los demás, No sé si murieron o no, no sé dónde estaban, ni tampoco sé si la guerra terminó.  
— "…Este lugar está muy vacío y callado…"  
Despejé mi mente de todas las dudas para volver en sí.  
Estaba totalmente vacía la habitación, ni siquiera se oían voces o ruidos del otro lado. Me levanté algo adolorido, miré un calendario que estaba colgado junto a mi cama. Haciendo cuentas, llegué a la conclusión de que pasaron unos 2 meses aproximadamente, aunque no estaba muy seguro, yo no suelo marcar los días en los calendarios, así que es posible que los enfermeros no lo hagan a menudo.  
— "… ¿Dónde estará el doctor…?"  
Miré mi atuendo y noté que no tenía mi uniforme militar puesto.  
— "¿Dónde está mi ropa?"  
Revisé en el armario, no encontré nada. Luego revisé en los cajones, encontré mi traje militar con el cinturón equipado con una pistola y algunas balas. Me cambié la ropa. Cuando terminé de vestirme estaba en las nubes, tratando de recordar algo hasta que escuché ruidos que venían de afuera. Sonaba como una persona, pero a la vez, no…  
—"… ¿Qué es eso…?"  
Apurado, salí de la habitación caminando rápidamente, aún no podía correr, estaba un poco aturdido. Las paredes estaban manchadas de sangre y también tenían marcas de balazos.

Me dirigía a la salida, pero me encontré con la sala de operaciones, las puertas estaban cerradas con cadenas y candados. También una enorme tabla de madera a modo de traba. La puerta tenía escrito en rojo 'NO ABRIR. HAY MUERTOS'  
— "¿Muertos…?"  
Esa advertencia me sonó algo extraña. En eso, escuché que _algo_ se acercaba lentamente. Un paso, muchos pasos... Enseguida unas manos salieron de entre las puertas, eran pálidas, delgadas y tenían un olor desagradable. Me alejé buscando una salida. Cuando al fin encontré la salida de emergencia, la abrí por completo y miré hacia afuera. Un destello de luz me atacó en los ojos causándome ceguera por unos segundos. Perdí un poco el equilibrio y me sostuve de la pared para no caer.  
— "Agh!..."  
Me tapé los ojos y me agaché. Luego de unos segundos saqué lentamente las manos de mis ojos para acostumbrarme a la luz. Una vez acostumbrado, me levanté para ver donde estaba.**  
**Era un hospital que estaba a unas cuantas calles de mi casa, pero eso era lo de menos. La playa de estacionamiento estaba llena de cadáveres: ancianos, mujeres, hombres... Comenzaron a temblarme un poco las manos mientras caminaba entre los cuerpos con la vista fija en el suelo.  
—"…Ugh…"  
Una vez alejado de aquello, busqué algún vehículo para irme. No encontré ninguno que pueda usar, salvo una bicicleta, Al menos pude llegar a casa con ella. Miré debajo de la alfombra, mi llave no estaba. Intenté empujar la puerta, estaba abierta.  
— "¿Huh? Esta todo en su lugar…"  
¿Estaba abierto, pero nadie robó nada? Mi casa estaba intacta, lo único que noté fue que sobre la mesa del comedor, había un bolso lleno de armas: rifles, escopetas y ametralladoras, al menos eso alcancé a ver.  
— "Que raro-"  
De pronto oí disparos que venían de afuera. Sobresaltado, tomé el bolso y salí de la casa.  
— "¿H-huh? ¿Q-qué es eso?"  
Siseé mirando a mí alrededor.  
— "H-Hey… ¡Hey!"  
Grité al encontrar a alguien a lo lejos, esa persona se dio la vuelta y se acercaba cojeando rápidamente hacia mí.  
— "D-Dios…Por lo menos no soy el único aquí-"  
Me interrumpió un sujeto que vino corriendo con un arma y le disparó en la cara a esa persona. El sujeto armado era un poco bajito, Su cabello era castaño claro. Llevaba puesto un uniforme militar como el mío, una máscara de gas y una mochila muy grande.  
— "¿H-h-uu-uu? A-ah…"  
Aquella escena me dejó en shock. Comencé a alejarme como pude hasta que sentí que alguien me tomaba del hombro. Al darme la vuelta vi a un tipo alto con el mismo uniforme que aquel otro y tambien llevaba una máscara de gas. Tenía el cabello corto y alborotado, de un tono verde claro.  
— "Wh-ahh-…. ¡Aaahh!"  
No pude evitar gritar, temblar y caerme al suelo.  
— "N-no…"  
Me arrastré alejándome hasta chocarme con las piernas de alguien.  
— "¿A-ah?"  
Al levantar la mirada vi al otro sujeto que había disparado antes. Pude notar que llevaba vendas en las orejas.  
— "A-Ah…ff…"  
Uno de ellos me tapó la boca, el otro se agachó para cargarme.  
—"¡Mfhh….!"  
Vi que se acercaba una pequeña multitud de _personas,_ no pude verlas bien.  
Traté de levantar la voz, pero no pude, tenía la mano de uno de los soldados en la boca. Comencé a patalear y forcejear. El militar de la mochila, estaba esforzándose para sostenerme, por lo que insistí, pero lo único que logré fue que se le cayera un objeto de la mochila. Desde mi lugar era imposible ver qué era, pero pronto comenzó a soltar un humo extraño…

Aunque tenía la mano de aquel militar en la boca, aspiré un poco, comencé a marearme, y en unos segundos, caí inconsciente.

Desperté en una casa desconocida. Estaba oscuro, las ventanas estaban cerradas. Se podía escuchar el ruido de unos cubiertos, me levanté. Recién entonces me dí cuenta de que ya no tenía mis armas ni mi bolso. Caminé despacio por la casa hasta encontrar unas escaleras y eché un vistazo desde donde estaba. Pude ver dos sombras de personas.

Bajé con cautela, tratando de hacer silencio, aunque las escaleras eran de madera, y rechinaban un poco.  
—"… ¿Ah?"  
De repente alguien vino. Era el tipo de antes: traje militar, cabello castaño claro, tenía un bigote gracioso estilo francés, unas antiparras rojas y vendas en las orejas.  
— "A-ah…"  
Al ver aquella sonrisa lo reconocí, se trataba de Mouse Ka-Boom.  
— "Ven, tengo algo de comida para ti."  
Dijo llamándome con la mano y volviendo de donde venía. Una vez que lo vi, me quedé más tranquilo y con la libertad de poder bajar las escaleras. No podría decir que me gustara su acento franchute, pero después de lo que he visto, creo que no podría estar más feliz por escucharlo de nuevo.  
Cuando llegué abajo me encontré con M.K-B y Sneaky, estaban sentados en el suelo alrededor de una mesa bastante baja. Les saludé con una sonrisa leve, pero sincera. Me daba gusto volver a verles, pero muchas preguntas me carcomían…  
— "Hey, ¿Te sientes bien?"  
Me preguntó Sneaky, asentí y me senté cerca de la mesa.  
— "Hum… ¿Dónde estamos?"  
Pregunté en voz baja.  
— "En… No lo sé, pero estamos cerca de tu casa."  
Me respondió revolviendo su comida con el tenedor.  
— "Te veías muy asustado, ¿Acaso te encontraste con uno de esos caminantes?"  
Dijo Mouse Ka-Boom, estirando el brazo por encima de la mesa para alcanzarme un plato de comida.  
— "… ¿Caminantes?"  
Pregunté confundido y tomé un tenedor.  
— "Sí, esas cosas, como a la que le disparé cuando te encontramos…"  
— "¿Esa persona? Sí, vi cómo lo mataste, pero no entiendo por qué esa persona debería asustarme… Los que me asustaron fueron ustedes."  
M.K-B y Sneaky se miraron entre ellos, luego dirigieron la mirada hacia mí de nuevo.  
—"Ese caminante te hubiera devorado si no hubiésemos llegado…"  
Me regañó Sneaky, cruzándose de brazos.  
—"¿Acaso fue la primera vez que viste uno?"  
Dijo mirándome confundido. Le devolví la mirada de la misma manera, esperando una explicación. Sneaky suspiró y luego se explicó.  
— "Los muertos caminan."  
— "… ¿Qué?"  
Lo que dijo solo me dejo más confundido de lo que estaba. Ahora más que nunca no soportaba sus silencios…  
— "Los muertos, vuelven a la vida…Y tienen hambre…"  
Dijo M.K-B con una mirada un poco deprimida.  
— "¿Q-qué? Eso no tiene sentido…"  
Dije agachando la cabeza. No quería ser grosero, pero eso era estúpido. Sneaky se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, que estaba cerrada y tapada por una sábana gruesa.  
— "Acércate…."  
Dijo corriendo un poco la tela para que se pueda ver por la ventana. Me levanté y miré por el agujero.

Había mucha gente en las calles caminando sin rumbo, pero lo más importante era que todos estaban manchados de sangre. La mayoría estaban desnutridos o heridos. Algunos estaban desmembrados... Curiosamente, sus heridas parecían mordidas o arañazos.  
—"… ¿Qué pasó?…"  
— "¿Huh?"  
— "¡¿Qué pasó mientras yo estaba en el hospital?!"  
Me alteré y levanté la voz.  
— "No lo sabemos con claridad, cuando estábamos en la guerra, en la base del sargento T. te dispararon en el pecho y te desmayaste, ¿Recuerdas?"  
Asentí y escuché atentamente a Mouse Ka-Boom.  
—"Bien, trataré de explicarlo rápido y claro. Nos solicitaron para asegurarnos de que llegues sano y salvo. Ha pasado un mes y medio casi desde que te quedaste en coma, llegaban algunos pacientes que decían ser atacados por personas enfermas o algo así. Según ellos, eran mordidas. Nosotros ignoramos eso, solo veníamos a verte a ti. Un día, nosotros estábamos de visita en tu habitación hasta que…"  
M.K-B guardó silencio unos segundos antes de continuar.  
— "Unos militares entraron de la nada, comenzaron a disparar a todos los pacientes, a todos. Fue algo bastante aterrador… Teníamos que huir, no nos quedaba de otra…pero no podíamos dejarte ahí… No en esa condición…"  
Explicó con una triste sonrisa en su rostro. Sneaky continuó por él.  
— "Antes de irnos, te dejamos tu uniforme, una pistola y balas. Te hubiéramos dejado más, pero estaba lleno de los militares… Y de caminantes. Nos acorralaron… disparaban sin piedad, no importaba a quién, ellos sólo disparaban. Estábamos a punto de salir volando, pero tu puerta estaba abierta, cualquier caminante pudo haber entrado y devorarte, pero tu seguirías durmiendo como un tronco"  
Intentó animar el ambiente.  
—"Mouse K-Boom, antes de salir corriendo, cerró tu puerta y colocó una camilla para que los caminantes no se acercaran. Fue lo menos que pudimos hacer antes de que quedásemos hechos unos coladores."  
— "Luego de salir del hospital, vimos que las calles estaban llenas de esos caminantes, así que hice lo mío y Sneaky lo suyo. Comencé a arrojar bombas y granadas por todas partes, ¡Debiste verlo!, los cuerpos volando por todas partes... Pero lo que más me gustó fueron los bonitos fuegos artificiales."  
Exclamaba un fascinado M.K-B, sin poder reprimir una carcajada.  
— "¿Fuegos artificiales?"  
— "Este demente tenía todo tipo de explosivos en su mochila de niño explorador, inclusive tenía fuegos artificiales. El muy tonto arrojó uno muy cerca nuestro… Gracias a su ayuda salimos vivos, pero llenos de pólvora."  
Regañó Sneaky con su tono mordaz. Sonreí de sólo imaginar la ridícula (aunque peligrosa) situación.  
— "Ya veo… Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí."  
Dije con una sonrisa.  
— "Bueno, no nos desvelemos toda la noche. Mejor vayamos a dormir. Mañana tendremos que hacer muchas cosas."  
— "¿Mañana que es lo que harán?"  
— "Iremos a otra ciudad y buscaremos sobrevivientes."  
Explicó Sneaky, Asentí y nos fuimos a dormir.

Me desperté por una sacudida.  
— "Despierta, bella durmiente. Bastante dormiste en el hospital…"  
Era el irritante de Mouse Ka-Boom. Me levanté con una risita desganada, refunfuñando un poco. Era cierto que dormí mucho, pero todavía me sentía cansado.  
—"Todas las armas las tiene Sneaky."  
Explicó mientras se ponía su enorme mochila.  
— "¿Cómo puedes levantar esa mochila? Se ve muy pesada"  
No fue mi intención insinuar que él fuera pequeño, no soy quién para juzgarle con mi complexión media. Él se limitó a dar una sonrisa y bajó las escaleras.  
Una vez abajo con Sneaky, M.K-B se puso a guardar todos los cerillos y mecheros que encontraba mientras Sneaky acomodaba las armas. En la mesa estaba el bolso que yo cargaba, mi pistola y balas.  
—"Toma tus cosas para que podamos salir antes de que más caminantes lleguen."  
Asentí con la cabeza, me acerqué a la mesa para tomar la pistola y las cajas de balas y las puse en mi cinturón para despues cargar el bolso en mi hombro.  
—"Bien, ¿Estamos listos?"  
Dijo Mouse Ka-Boom sacando los seguros a la puerta y girando lentamente el picaporte.  
—"Adelante."  
Afirmó Sneaky. Tomé un rifle del bolso y apunté a la puerta en cuanto M.K-B abrió la puerta. Afuera nos esperaba una docena de caminantes.  
Los tres salimos rápidamente, M.K-B arrojó una granada a lo lejos.  
No entendí el por qué sino hasta que la mitad de los caminantes se empezaron a dispersar. Iban tras el origen de la explosión.  
—"Ellos no sienten, pero oyen."  
Explicó mientras apuraba el paso, aún con esa mochila, podía ir muy rápido.  
Me distraje mirando a una multitud que se aproximaba y tropecé con un cadáver. Me sostuve con el brazo para no caer, quedando arrodillado en el suelo hasta que algo me jaló de la pierna. Era un caminante sin piernas, solo un torso… Tomé la pistola, le apunté a su cabeza y tiré del gatillo. Me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude y me sorprendió un auto que se dirigía hacia mí. El auto frenó enfrente de mí, la puerta se abrió y pronto se asomó un histérico Mouse Ka-Boom.  
—"Sube, ¡Rápido!"  
Me apresuró agitando el brazo.  
Los caminantes empezaron a amontonarse en el auto, aceleré el paso y me eché dentro. Ni bien cerré la puerta Sneaky ya estaba conduciendo. Pisó el acelerador con fuerza y nos dirigió a no sé dónde.  
Cuando miré hacia atrás me encontré con los caminantes intentando alcanzarnos. No se detenían por nada.  
—"¿De dónde sacaron el auto?"  
Pregunté mientras me acomodaba, ya más relajado por no tener que ver a esas cosas tras nosotros.  
—"Lo encontramos en medio de la calle, la puerta estaba abierta y tenía las llaves puestas. Algo como eso no debe ser desperdiciado, ¿Sabes? Tenía un cuerpo dentro, creímos que era una persona que murió en un choque o algo así, pero cuando nos acercamos, saltó como piraña. Le clavamos un cuchillo en la cabeza, y cayó sobre mí ¡Fue asqueroso! jaja."  
M.K-B comenzó a contar como los dos hicieron para sobrevivir hasta ahora con mucho entusiasmo.  
Miré por la ventana los cuerpos y a los caminantes, preguntándome si habrían más sobrevivientes.  
-"Ustedes… ¿Creen que haya sobrevivientes?"  
Susurré apoyándome en la ventana, mirando con tristeza la calle.  
—"¡Por supuesto que sí! Encontraremos una docena o más de sobrevivientes… ya verás, Flippy."  
Dijo Mouse Ka-Boom tratando de animarme.  
—"No hay que perder las esperanzas, seguramente los encontraremos."  
Reafirmó Sneaky. Sonreí un poco al imaginarme ver a más gente.  
Espero que eso sea verdad.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Intenté mantener sus personalidades lo más apegada a la serie xD

¿Reviews? Les agradecería su opinión.


	2. Capítulo 2

N/A: Muchas gracias por los reviews. Ya he respondido en los comentarios, leanlos por favor :)

Espero les guste este capítulo.

Gracias por leer.

**EDIT**: Capítulo Corregido

* * *

**Capítulo 2  
**-**Narración de Flippy**-

.

.

Me había quedado dormido, sentí que me zarandeaban y me levanté de golpe. Había olvidado que estaba en el auto… Al levantarme, me choqué la cabeza con el techo.  
—"¡Ouch!"  
—"Jaja, levántate ya, creo que guardaste suficientes energías mientras estabas en el hospital."  
Mouse Ka-Boom parecía estar eternamente de buen humor…  
—"Ja… jaja."  
Gruñí mientras miraba por la ventana un poco agitado.  
—"¡Despejado!"  
Sneaky interrumpió mis pensamientos. Recién entonces me dí cuenta de que estábamos en una ciudad que no conozco.  
—"Esta es una ciudad muy grande… Seguramente encontraremos sobrevivientes."  
Dijo M.K.B mientras se colocaba las antiparras y guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos.  
—"Siendo una ciudad así de grande, con suerte encontraremos a un sobreviviente, seguramente muchos infectados vinieron a refugiarse, y pasó lo que pasó."  
Cuando salí del auto tomé mi bolso y me acerqué a Sneaky, intrigado por lo que dijo.  
—"¿Infectados?"  
Pregunté con curiosidad.  
—"Bueno…cuando un caminante te muerde o rasguña, en un tiempo comienzas a tener fiebre, luego mueres y revives como un caminante. Así se multiplicaron hasta convertirse en el gran problema que es ahora."  
Expuso mientras miraba los edificios.  
—"Ya veo… ¿No hay manera de evitar convertirse si eres mordido o te rasguñan?"  
Pregunté esperanzado.  
—"Eso espero…"  
—"Ahí hay una luz, voy a examinar."  
Susurró M.K-B antes de meterse a una carnicería.  
—"Vamos a acompañarlo, no podemos separarnos."  
Sneaky me dio un leve golpe en el hombro y se acercó a la carnicería.  
Lo seguí caminando rápidamente.  
Al entrar, un aroma y ambiente desagradables inundaron nuestros sentidos.  
—"Uhhh…No me agrada este lugar…"  
—"Lo sé…pero Mouse Ka-Boom dijo que aquí vio una luz, será mejor echar un vistazo"  
Sneaky se quedó mirando el mostrador.

—"¿Sucede algo?"  
Tenía mucha carne llena de moscas, se notaba que ya estaba podrida.  
—"Es sólo que…"  
Lo miré confundido, como esperando a que termine la oración.  
—"No comí nada cuando estábamos en la casa… Estaba jugando con la comida y no me díi cuenta que luego tendría tanta hambre… Incluso esto me parece delicioso…"  
Solté una leve carcajada hasta que escuché el ruido de un disparo.  
—"¿Ah?"  
Exaltados, buscamos el origen del sonido. Encontramos el refrigerador.  
—"¿Es aquí…?"  
Pregunté mirando el lugar, adentro hacía mucho frio.

—"Prrr…. ¡Mejor salgamos!"  
Al darnos la vuelta vimos a Mouse Ka-Boom.  
—"¿Huh?"  
Sneaky me miró de una forma extraña.  
—"Hace frío…"  
Dijo M.K-B abrazándose a sí mismo para guardar calor. Di un suspiro de alivio y sonreí.  
—"Creímos que algo malo te había sucedido."  
Dije con una sonrisa. Él sólo me devolvió la sonrisa y salió del refrigerador antes que nosotros. Lo seguimos de cerca para preguntarle qué sucedió.  
—"¿Mmm?"  
—"¿Qué fue ese disparo?"  
—"¿Cuál creen que fue la razón?"  
Dijo señalando con la mirada el cuerpo de un caminante desangrándose en el suelo entre la carne congelada.  
—"No lo había visto…"  
Reconoció Sneaky.  
—"Ni yo."  
Suspiré.  
—"Owww… Al parecer la luz no fue nada…"  
Mouse Ka-Boom parecía decepcionado.  
Comencé a mirar a mí alrededor, buscando alguna señal de vida. No encontré absolutamente nada más que muerte. Me detuve de pronto. Juraría haber escuchado un sonido, pero lo ignoré pensando que era sólo mi imaginación.  
—"… ¿Huh?"  
Ahí estaba de nuevo, solo que esta vez sí estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado. Guardé silencio para poder averiguar qué era.  
—"… Hey!"  
¡Eso era! Era el sonido de una estampida de caminantes. Se escuchaban muchísimos pasos y jadeos a lo lejos.  
—"¡Oigan!"  
—"… ¡! Ya lo escuché… ¡Corran!"  
Ordenó Sneaky mientras se aferraba a su rifle.  
Los tres comenzamos a huir de la zona, buscando con desesperación el auto que nunca encontramos.  
—"¡Maldición! ¿Dónde está el auto? Lo estacionamos cerca… "  
Dije mirando hacia todas partes desesperado, lo único que podía ver era cientos de caminantes acercándose.  
—"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Mouse Ka-Boom corrió hacia la multitud y comenzó a arrojar bombas a todas partes, pero esta vez los caminantes estaban bien concentrados en nosotros, ni uno solo se distrajo. Aún así, no se detuvo y siguió arrojando unas cinco o seis granadas entre la multitud. Los cuerpos descuartizados comenzaban a volar en el aire.  
—"Bueno, por lo menos se encargó de muchos."  
Dijo Sneaky en su intento por animar a Mouse Ka-Boom.  
Sneaky tomó una ametralladora de su mochila y comenzó a disparar a la enorme multitud que teníamos enfrente, la mayoría de las balas perforaban sus estómagos, algunas con suerte llegaban a matarlos.  
Di un respiro para tratar de tranquilizarme, tomé un rifle y comencé a apuntar a las cabezas. Podía matar sólo uno a la vez, pero yo no soy bueno con las ametralladoras… Disparan muy seguido y son muy potentes, no puedo mantener el blanco. Por lo tanto, preferí usar el rifle.  
—"Intenta usar una ametralladora, es lo único que podemos hacer."  
Sugirió Sneaky mientras él se encargaba de disparar a los caminantes que rodeaban a Mouse Ka-Boom.  
Ambos parecían estar asustados, aunque no mucho. M.K-B continuaba arrojando granadas a todos lados, no cerca suyo, eso sería muy peligroso, después de todo, él tiene mucha pólvora en su mochila.  
Finalmente asentí, algo dudoso, a la sugerencia de Sneaky. Guardé el rifle en el bolso y tomé rápidamente la ametralladora. Di un pequeño respiro y empecé a disparar. Levanté un poco la mira, sólo un poco, para tratar de darles en la cabeza.  
Las balas perforaban el torso de los caminantes. Y por tan seguido que daban las balas, ya que yo tenía el brazo muy tenso, parecían cortadas de una espada. Podía ver cómo caían las tripas, quería evitarlo, pero no podía en ese momento.  
Escuché un ruido detrás de mí, al darme la vuelta, aún apretando el gatillo, vi a un caminante.  
—"¡Flippy!"  
Sneaky le disparó en la cabeza antes de que el caminante pudiera siquiera tocarme.  
—"¡! … ¡No dejes el blanc-!"  
Al girarme de nuevo, moví la mira, sin darme cuenta. Fue sólo un segundo. Las balas se dirigían a M.K-B… Levanté la mira y dejé de disparar, pero fue tarde.

Mi corazón se detuvo al ver que las balas llegaron a la mochila de Mouse Ka-Boom. En unos segundos, la mochila explotó junto a él. La explosión fue enorme, llegó hasta nosotros dándonos un golpe que nos hizo salir volando. Caí de espalda en el suelo, golpeándome fuerte el cuerpo y despues la cabeza.  
Estaba mareado, no podía escuchar nada. Veía todo blanco. Me dolía la cabeza y sentía un líquido corriendo por mi nuca. Pensé que iba a morir.  
Estaba cayendo en el sueño, en cuanto cerré los ojos escuché el ruido de más disparos. Me espabilé, lo primero que pensé fue que Sneaky seguía con vida.  
Abrí los ojos, aún no podía ver bien, pero la vista comenzó a aclararse.  
—"…. ¡Hey! …. ¿Es…bie…?"  
Escuchaba entrecortado, no podía ver bien ni tampoco podía moverme.  
—"….. ¿Es….muerto….?"  
Aún podía escuchar los disparos, los sonidos comenzaban a aclararse.  
Sentí un poco de peso en el pecho antes de que tomaran mi mano.  
—"Sigue vivo…"  
De golpe mi vista se aclaró mucho más. Pude ver a un hombre joven, tenía el cabello corto, color naranja y ojos miel. Traía puesta una chaqueta, pantalones cafés, una musculosa blanca y un casco de albañil amarillo.  
—"Hey… ¿Puedes verme? … ¿Puedes oírme?"  
—"Ah… …"  
Pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro antes de caer inconsciente.

Cuando desperté, podía escuchar, ver y moverme, sólo que no podía levantarme. Estaba esposado a una cama.  
—"¿Ah?"  
—"…eso depende… ¿Uh? ¿Se despertó?"  
Vi entrar a un albañil/carpintero, no estaba seguro, era el mismo de la otra vez. Seguido de él, Una mujer; su cabello era ondulado, lila, adornado con un moño violeta. Traía un vestido y gorro de lana blanco.  
—"¿Cómo te llamas?"  
Dijo el hombre acercándose y poniendo su mano en mi frente.  
—"Flippy…"  
Respondí confundido, él saco una llave y me quitó las esposas.  
—"Bien, no tienes fiebre. Yo soy Handy, mucho gusto. Lamento haberte esposado, es que si llegabas a estar infectado..."  
Dijo guardando las esposas.  
—"Ella es Lammy."  
Señaló a la mujer.  
—"Mucho gusto, Disculpa lo de antes."  
Suspiró con una sonrisa resignada.  
—"Esta bien, no importa."  
Sonreí mientras me levantaba, recordé que ya no tenía mis armas.  
—"Disculpen pero… ¿Ustedes tomaron mis armas?"  
Pregunté tratando de ser cortés.  
—"Mmm…Ven conmigo"  
Dijo saliendo de la habitación con Lammy, los seguí de cerca hasta llegar a la recepción de una farmacia. Allí estaba un chico de cabello verde oscuro, traía un extraño antifaz verde oscuro y un traje negro. Estaba sentado en una silla giratoria, totalmente despreocupado. Tarareaba una tonada que yo no conocía.  
—"Emmm…. Lifty… ¿Tú tomaste las armas de Flippy?"  
—"¿De quién?"  
Dijo mirando a Handy, confundido.  
—"Él es Flippy, tonto. Es el militar que encontramos desangrándose en la calle."  
Handy me señaló, fue cuando recordé lo que sucedió.  
—"…Yo…"  
Balbuceé. Recordaba cuando le disparé a Mouse Ka-Boom, cuando hice que explotará, cuando caí al suelo y quedé inconsciente.  
—"… ¿Pasa algo? Luces algo pálido…"  
Preguntó Handy acercándose a mí.  
—"Yo… maté a…"  
Quedé aterrado al recordarlo.  
—"¿Flippy…?"  
Toqué mi cabeza, me di cuenta de que tenía vendas.  
Toda la culpa me vino encima, hasta ahogarme, y caí arrodillado.  
—"… ¿Flippy? ¿Estás bien?"  
Volvió a llamarme, pero no escuchaba nada. No pude contener las lágrimas, pero aun así mi rostro no se alteraba y tampoco podía gritar. Me sentía muerto, destruido e infeliz.  
Lammy se acercó y me acarició el hombro.  
—"Nosotros vimos lo que sucedió cuando llegamos, lo siento mucho."  
Dijo mientras se agachaba y me abrazaba.  
—"… Lo siento Flippy, sé lo que se siente…"  
Al escuchar eso, me tranquilicé un poco, pero aún me sentía terrible por dentro.  
—"Gracias… Um… Lamento si estoy causando problemas…"  
Dije limpiándome la cara.  
Lammy se levantó con una sonrisa cálida.  
Me levanté y Handy me recibió golpeándome el hombro.  
—"Emmm… Despues de todo, fue un accidente…"  
Dijo el muchacho rascándose la nuca.  
—"Lifty, no me respondiste, ¿Tú tomaste las armas?"  
—"Err, puse todas las armas en el bolso de Kippy."  
—"Bien, y se llama Flippy, no Kippy. Ten buenos modales por primera vez en tu vida y preséntate."  
Lo regañó.  
—"Es lo mismo… "  
Dijo levantándole el dedo del medio.  
—"Qué maduro…"  
Se quejó Handy con una mueca.  
—"Me llamo Lifty, Bienvenido al 'Súper Trío de Lifty'."  
Dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora.  
—"'Súper… Bueno, no importa. De todas formas, mucho gusto."  
Dije extendiendo mi mano, Lifty sólo la miró como si esperara… que le diera algo? me sacó la lengua y se alejó.  
—"No te preocupes, él es así con todo el mundo, no es que no le caigas bien. Después de todo, gracias a él estas aquí."  
Explicó Lammy con una sonrisa.  
—"¿Gracias a él? ¿Qué es lo que él hizo?"  
—"Él fue el que actuó más rápido de nosotros: tomó las armas y nos cubrió; cuando yo necesitaba vendas para ti, él arrancó un trozo de su camisa, yo hubiera buscado en toda la farmacia algunas gasas. Es por eso que lo consideramos como el 'Líder' de nosotros."  
La miré algo sorprendido, murmurando un "ya veo", asentí a notar que quería seguir hablando.  
—"Pero aun así, a él no le gusta formular planes ni nada de eso, él deja que Handy se encargue de eso. Handy también es el "manitas" del grupo, siempre asegura las puertas y ventanas o se encarga de ese tipo de cosas. Aquí las cosas funcionan así; Handy es el cerebro, Lifty es el que actúa y yo soy la enfermera."  
Finalizó jugando con sus dedos.  
—"Vamos a ver qué están haciendo los demás"  
Dijo mientras salía de la recepción. La seguí, mirando todos los estantes vacíos.  
—"¿Ustedes tomaron todos los medicamentos?"  
Lammy asintió, llegamos a la salida de la farmacia donde estaban Lifty y Handy discutiendo.  
—"Deberíamos preguntarle… ¿Uh?"  
Lifty y Handy me miraron.  
—"Hey, Kippy, Mimmy o como te llames ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Vas a acompañarnos o vas a seguir tu camino como todo un lobo solitario?"  
Lifty se cruzó de brazos, impaciente por mi respuesta.  
—"¿Huh? Bueno… No lo sé.  
Admití en un susurro. No sabía qué hacer de ahora en adelante.  
—"Uh…Creo que ya se lo que dirás… 'Yo tengo que seguir mi propio camino para hallar a más sobrevivientes y ponerlos a salvo para luego encontrar más y arriesgarme estúpidamente por unos niños, ancianos y enfermos que estén mordidos… '"  
Dijo Lifty tratando de burlarse con una voz chillona. Lo ignoré.  
—"Nadie sobrevive solo ahora que el mundo se fue al demonio. Tú nos necesitas…y nosotros a ti…"  
Dijo dándose la vuelta.  
—"…Creo que tienes razón…Bueno… Si me aceptan, yo iré con ustedes."  
Lifty en un instante se acercó a mí, se apoyó en mi hombro, era casi de mi misma altura.  
—"Muy bien, bienvenido al 'Súper Cuarteto de Lifty'"  
Medio bromeó apoyando su cabeza en la mía. Se empezó a reír entre dientes.  
—"Bien, Lifty ¿Dónde estacionaste la camioneta?"  
Interrumpió Handy. Lifty se alejó de mí y se recargó de la misma forma en él.  
—"No te preocupes, está en las vías…"  
Dijo con una mirada y voz despreocupada.  
—"¿En las vías? Por lo menos le pusiste llaves ¿Verdad?"  
Lifty sólo lo miró con una sonrisa, metió las manos en los bolsillos y sacó las llaves para dárselas a Handy. Fui a buscar mi bolso.  
Handy sonrió de forma contagiosa y me observó.  
—"Si vienes con nosotros, ya no hay vuelta atrás."  
Bromeó animándome con su sonrisa.  
—"Jaja…No te preocupes, no los abandonaré."  
Dije un poco avergonzado por temor de haber sonado algo cursi.  
—"Oye, mientras dormías eché un vistazo a tu bolso y tomé tus armas, espero no te haya molestado."  
Lifty comentó con una sonrisa sinvergüenza mientras me arrojaba mi bolso. Estaba más pesado, supuse que le pusieron más cosas dentro.  
—"A-ah, le pusimos nuestras armas también, Flippy. Espero no te moleste…Uh…Déjame quitarte cosas de encima…"  
Ofreció Handy acercándose. Una vez retiró algunas armas del bolso, se notaba la diferencia.  
—"Uh, Gracias, Handy."  
Me eché el bolso al hombro.  
—"Seguramente si busco en la farmacia encontrare algún bolso como el de Flippy"  
Propuso Lammy, volviendo a la farmacia.  
Estuvimos unos minutos afuera esperándola hasta que de repente escuchamos un grito de mujer.  
—"¿Huh?"  
—"Seguramente es Lammy… ¡Vamos!"  
Dijo Handy entrando a la farmacia, Lifty y yo lo seguíamos por detrás.  
Escuchábamos a Lammy, creímos que estaba llorando.  
Llegamos donde yo antes estaba dormido, Lammy estaba forcejeando con un caminante, trataba desesperadamente de alejarlo.  
—"¡Lammy!"  
Lifty sacó rápidamente una magnum y le disparó al caminante en la cabeza. Por suerte, Lammy estaba intacta, pero manchada de sangre.  
—"¿Te encuentras bien?"  
Pregunté tocándole el hombro. La chica tenía la cabeza baja, estaba temblando un poco y parecía estar llorando.  
—"…Si…"  
Lammy levantó la mirada limpiándose las lágrimas.  
—"No te mordieron… ¿verdad?"  
Lifty miró seriamente a Lammy.  
—"No…"  
—"Eso espero."  
Dijo cortante y salió de la farmacia.  
—"Lo siento…"  
—"¿Por qué te disculpas? Eso pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera…"  
Handy intentaba animarla.  
—"No me disculpo por eso… Sino por ser tan inútil…"  
Handy guardó silencio.  
—"…Eso no es verdad… Tú me salvaste la vida…"  
Lammy me miró y luego agachó la mirada.  
—"Eso no es verdad… Fue Lifty…"  
—"Lifty no pudo haber curado mis heridas, ni tampoco Handy. Todos tenemos una función aquí."  
Intenté sonreírle.  
—"Eso es verdad."  
Colaboró Handy.  
—"Lifty… Como veras, él es bueno usando armas y también es valiente, Handy es el que toma las decisiones y el que se encarga de asegurar el refugio para protegerlos, tú eres nuestra enfermera. Si no fuera por ti yo estaría muerto ahora mismo seguramente. Tú misma lo dijiste, Lammy."  
Esta vez pude sonreír de forma sincera. Lammy me miró con algo de asombro.  
—"Mira cómo está el mundo afuera, necesitamos estar con ánimos, Yo aún no sé cuál es mi función aquí, pero si ustedes me ayudan, voy a saber qué hago aquí."  
—"…Uh, pero…"  
Dijo Lammy aun dudando.  
—"…No te preocupes, aunque tú no sepas usar armas y ese tipo de cosas."  
Aún parecía insegura, por lo que agregué:  
—"No te preocupes tanto. Todos tenemos algún defecto, Lifty se arriesga en todo lo que hace sin medir las consecuencias, Handy duda mucho en un momento de vida o muerte, yo soy torpe y distraído, llego a meter la pata en momentos muy peligrosos."  
Lammy sacó una sonrisa, miró al suelo y levantó un bolso parecido al mío, pero un poco más ancho.  
Handy soltó una pequeña carcajada y se acercó a Lammy.  
—"Lo siento Lammy, fue por nuestros caprichos."  
Dijo Handy con una sonrisa tomando el bolso y colocando las armas.  
—"Claro que no, yo fui a buscarla, ustedes no se quejaron."  
—"Bueno, basta de modestias y vámonos o Lifty se pondrá de mal humor."  
—"…."

Cerca de un poste de luz vi el cuerpo de un caminante, tenía un traje militar y estaba mordido en todas partes, estaba desangrándose por varios balazos que tenía en la cabeza.  
—"Ugh…"  
Sentí un leve dolor de cabeza que fue aumentando hasta hacerse muy molesto. Era como si me olvidara de algo importante, estaba tratando de recordar con algo de frustración hasta que vi una camioneta azul que se acercaba. Frenó enfrente de nosotros y se abrió la puerta del acompañante y de la carga. Se asomó Lifty molesto, mirándonos.  
—"¿Qué están esperando? ¡Si no se apuran los dejaré aquí!"  
Dijo bastante sereno. Por el tono, parecía que iba en serio...  
Me senté en el asiento del acompañante mientras que Lammy y Handy se subían atrás.  
—"Bien, está el soldadito, la mujer y el carpintero…vámonos"  
Bromeó como si estuviese insinuando inferioridad.  
—"¿A dónde vamos?"  
Preguntó Handy desde atrás, asomándose a través de una ventana.  
—"No lo sé, pregúntale a Mapa."  
Se burló.  
—"Te agradecería que evitaras el sarcasmo, Lifty…"  
Dije tratando de no hacerlo enfadar. Lifty me miró de reojo y suspiró al tiempo que bajaba el cristal de la ventana para que le diera el viento en la cara.  
—"No estoy seguro, pensé en ir al muelle para robar…digo, pedir prestado un bote o algo… Tal vez en alguna isla haya más posibilidades de encontrar sobrevivientes."  
—"Creo que quieres decir menos probabilidades de caminantes, ¿no es así?"  
Comentó Handy mirando a Lifty a través de la pequeña ventana.  
Lifty le gruñó en respuesta y cerró la ventana en su cara.  
Creí haber notado algo de rivalidad entre ellos dos. Por alguna razón, a Lifty le costaba o no le agradaba tener buena relación con las personas.  
—"… Como sea, creo que ir no sería tan mala idea."  
Intenté romper ese incómodo silencio que se formó. Lifty me miró por un momento, estaba algo pensativo, luego volvió su mirada al camino.  
Estuvimos en silencio por un buen rato.

—"Alguno de ustedes… ¿Espera a alguien en especial?… Quiero decir… No importa."  
Pensé que decir eso no fue buena idea, tal vez podría ofenderlos. Sin embargo, Handy me respondió tranquilamente.  
—"En realidad, a nadie en especial. Sólo espero que todo esto sea un mal sueño…"  
—"Antes de esto yo vivía sola. Tampoco tengo a nadie."  
Escuché con algo de tristeza.  
Noté que Lifty se veía algo tenso.  
—"Lifty…"  
—"¿Uh? ¿Qué quieres?"  
Me gruñó él.  
—"No, nada, nada".  
Comencé a preguntarme si Lifty tendría familia o amigos. Por su carácter pensaría que no, pero quité todas esas ideas de mi mente. Yo no lo conozco para nada, además, su carácter pudo haber cambiado por lo que está sucediendo.

Pasaron una o dos horas. Comencé a tener sueño, me apoyé en el cristal de la ventana y cerré los ojos esperando lo mismo que Handy: que al despertar, todo fuera un mal sueño.

* * *

N/A: Sobre los nuevos personajes que han entrado en la historia, espero estar manejándolos bien. Siempre intento acercarme lo más posible a sus comportamientos. Me disculpo por los errores que haya cometido y por no incluir gore o sangre todavía. Ojalá no se hayan aburrido D:

Gracias por leer.

**REVIEWS?**


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3  
-**Narración de Flippy**-

* * *

Me encontraba muy feliz. Estaba en un campo lleno de flores y mariposas, montado a mi unicornio rosado. Cerca había un hermoso lago y un arco iris. La brisa se sentía muy bien. De la nada, un terremoto. Me caí al suelo, comencé a vibrar y sentí un fuerte golpe en la cara un segundo antes de…despertar.  
—"Ouch!…"  
Vi a Lammy algo agitada en el asiento del conductor.  
—"Lo siento…es que no podía levantarte…"  
—"Bueno… No importa ¿Qué ocurre?"  
Pregunté frotándome la mejilla.  
—"Es que… Lifty y Handy se estaban peleando… Aunque ya no importa**."  
**Dijo mirando por la ventana.  
—"¿Se estaban peleando? ¿Por qué?"  
Me asomé por la ventana, me di cuenta que estábamos en un muelle, aunque no podía ver ningún bote ni nada.  
—"¿Dónde están?"  
Pregunté mientras me quitaba el cinturón y abría la puerta.  
—"Ese es el problema…"  
Dijo mirando alrededor con preocupación.  
Salí de la camioneta.  
—"Esos dos… No puedo creer que sean tan inmaduros…"  
Comenté observando el mar. Me di la media vuelta y alcancé a distinguir un bosque del otro lado de la carretera.  
—"¿Sabes hace cuánto tiempo se fueron?"  
Lammy estaba mirando la camioneta de Lifty.  
—"No lo sé, yo estaba tratando de despertarte, ellos se estaban peleando porque Lifty nos trajo a un muelle donde no había nada. La camioneta se quedó sin combustible y estamos en medio de la nada. Comenzaron a golpearse hasta que se cansaron, cuando me di cuenta ya se habían ido."  
Me acerqué a Lammy luego de que me contó lo sucedido.  
—"Ugh… yo y mis sueños…"  
Susurré para mí mismo. Quizá tenían razón en decir que tenía el sueño pesado…  
—"¿Pasa algo con la camioneta?"  
—"Um… ¿Crees que Lifty se enfadaría si nos subimos al techo de su camioneta? Solo para ver si podemos encontrarlos a esa altura."  
Sugirió.  
—"No lo sé y no me importa. De cualquier forma, vamos a subirnos, y si se queja le diremos que se lo merecía por irse."  
Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Lammy rio un poco se quedó mirando el techo. Supuse que pensaba cómo subir, así que me ofrecí.  
—"¿Quieres que te ayude?"  
—"Ah, gracias"  
Junté mis manos agachándome un poco para que Lammy pisara mis palmas.  
Una vez que ella se las arregló para subir, me trepé por el frente hasta llegar al techo. Al rato me di cuenta que dejé un par de rayones con mis pisadas.  
—"Oops…"  
Dije con un gesto.  
Nos pusimos espalda contra espalda, yo mirando al muelle y Lammy hacia el bosque.  
—"Ummm… ¿Ah? A lo lejos puedo ver un lago, iré a ver."  
Dijo Lammy deslizándose por el frente hasta bajar.  
—"¿Estarás bien? Si necesitas ayuda te acompaño, o puedo ir yo y tú te quedas para esperar a Lifty y Handy, puede que vuelvan enseguida."  
Le ofrecí mirando el lago.  
—"No, no. Estaré bien, es muy probable que o Handy o Lifty estén allá."  
—"Espera, toma."  
La detuve dándole mi arma.  
—"¿Una pistola? Bueno, gracias."  
Agradeció estirando los brazos para alcanzar el arma. Una vez que Lammy entró en el bosque, dirigí la mirada de nuevo al muelle.  
—"Aquí no se puede ver nada, mejor voy a caminar, quizás me encuentre con uno de los chicos."  
Bajé del auto de la misma manera que lo hizo Lammy, esta vez tuve cuidado.  
—"Uh, está bien subirse, pero le dejé muchos rayones a la camioneta…"

Tomé el bolso de armas dejando el de Handy y una nota, por si volvían.  
Caminaba por el muelle, me gustaba el ruido de la madera cuando la pisaba, me distraje con eso y caminé sin rumbo.  
Escuché el ruido del agua salpicando, y corrí siguiéndolo.  
Me topé con Lifty sentado en el muelle. Tenía los pies en el agua y una pequeña montaña de piedras que estaba arrojando.  
Me acerqué a él para verlo bien. Tenía algunos golpes en la cara y le sangraban un poco los nudillos.  
—"Eso es lo que ganas con una pelea sin sentido."  
Le dije sentándome a su lado.  
—"Cállate…"  
Evitaba mirarme.  
—"¿Y? ¿No piensas volver?"  
—"¿Con 'Bob el Constructor'? No, gracias… pero aun así volveré por mi camioneta más tarde."  
Dijo mirándome muy serio y enfadado, le sangraba el labio y no llevaba puesto su antifaz.  
—"Mírate…parece que saliste de una riña en un bar."  
Lifty se tocó los labios y miró la sangre en sus dedos. Gruñó.  
—"Dile eso a él Don Manitas"  
—"Ok, vayamos donde está tu….camioneta….."  
Me puse a pensar en cómo le iba a explicar lo de los rayones y las abolladuras.

—"Bueno, primero lo primero volvamos y esperemos a Handy y Lammy, cuando vuelvan voy a regañarlos a ustedes dos."  
Le dije levantándome.  
Lifty me miró sin mover un musculo.  
—"No seas terco… "  
—"….Cállate"  
Dijo levantándose y escupiendo sangre al agua. Se secó los pies y se puso sus zapatos  
De camino a la camioneta, nos encontramos con Lammy.  
—"¡Flippy! Encontraste a Lifty. Yo no encontré a Handy, lo siento."  
Se disculpó mientras corría hacia nosotros.  
—"Lifty estaba muy cerca de la camioneta… ¿A dónde pudo ir Handy?…"  
Lammy miró a Lifty.  
—"Caray, estás muy lastimado."  
Dijo acercándose a Lifty y tocándole la cara.  
—"Basta."  
Él apartó su mano.  
—"Vamos a la camioneta, allí tengo un equipo médico."  
Indicó Lammy sonriendo.  
Cuando llegamos, lo primero que miro Lifty no fue la camioneta, sino el muelle a lo lejos.  
—"¿Pasa algo?"  
Le pregunté.  
—"…. ¿Ves eso?"  
Dijo señalando el cielo, me di cuenta que había humo.  
—"Vamos a ver, quizás esté Handy o algún sobreviviente, o ambos."  
Me entusiasmé.  
—"Pero nos quedamos sin combustible, y caminando tardaríamos horas."  
Se negó Lifty.  
—"Será mejor esperar a Handy antes de hacer algo."  
Lammy sugirió.  
—"Pero hay posibilidades de que Handy esté allí."  
Insistí.  
—"… Un momento… Recuerdo que antes de encontrar al soldado encontré un auto donde había dos potes de combustible."  
Dijo Lifty golpeándose la cara bruscamente.  
—"Entonces su pelea fue solo una tontería…"  
Lifty corrió hacia la camioneta, miró los rayones y abolladuras y luego a nosotros.  
—"Bueno… No importa…"  
Rezongó. Lammy y yo dimos un suspiro tremendo de alivio.  
Lifty sacó de la camioneta un pote de combustible y empezó a llenar el tanque.  
—"Suban"  
Guardó el pote vacío y abrió la puerta del conductor.  
—"Lifty, deja que Flippy conduzca. Quédate atrás conmigo para que te revise."  
—"Sólo son golpes, estuve peor."  
Tomó el volante sin decir nada más. Yo me senté en el asiento del acompañante y Lammy se fue atrás.  
Lifty comenzó a conducir, dirigiéndose al lugar donde proviene el humo. Le pedí a Lammy que me alcanzara el botiquín.  
—"Quédate quieto…"  
Mojé una gasa con alcohol y se la coloqué en la mejilla.  
—"¡Ouch! Arde…"  
Lifty se quejó apartando un poco el rostro. Corté un trozo de cinta blanca y le pegué la tela en la mejilla.  
—"Listo, ahora dejen de fastidiarme."  
—"No tienes por qué enfadarte… oye, ¿Qué paso con tus antifaces? Te ves 'raro' sin ellos"  
Le pregunté mirándole la cara.  
—"¿Eh?"  
Él se tocó la cara y luego suspiró molesto.  
—"Lammy, en una caja hay una bolsa amarilla, pásamela."  
Lammy pasó la bolsa por la ventana y yo la tomé, ya que Lifty estaba conduciendo.  
—"Déjala al lado mío, cuando bajemos la voy a abrir."

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos, Lammy se había dormido ya, y faltaba menos de la mitad para llegar.  
—"Lifty, cuando te encontré en el muelle te veías algo… preocupado, ¿Te sucede algo?"  
Lifty no me respondió, parecía algo tenso.  
Lo único en lo que pude pensar fue que a él le costaba trabajo convivir con otras personas.  
Hubo un silencio durante todo el camino, una vez que la camioneta se detuvo, bajamos ambos. Desperté a Lammy y caminamos siguiendo el humo hasta encontrarnos con el origen.

—"Owww…"  
Había una pila de cuerpos quemándose…  
—"… ¿Creen que Handy haya pasado por aquí? Esto no pudo ser un accidente."  
Comenté mirando los cuerpos.  
—"Por supuesto que es posible. Pudo ser que se hayan caído uno sobre el otro y se incendiaran repentinamente por causas naturales."  
Se burló Lifty ignorando los cuerpos, estaba abriendo la bolsa amarilla. De ahí sacó unos lentes verde oscuro, los miró por un momento y volvió a guardarlos.  
Me acerqué y eché un vistazo.  
—"¿De dónde sacaste esto?"  
En la bolsa había ropa y algunos billetes, tal vez era yo, pero Lifty parecía un mafioso o más bien un ladrón...  
—"No es mío, pero igual no hay nada de mi gusto."  
Dejó la bolsa en el asiento y se acercó a la pila de cuerpos. Estaba por ir con él, pero la bolsa se cayó. No quise hacerlo, pero al levantarla se me cayeron algunas cosas.  
—"Lo siento."  
Comencé a juntar algunos billetes del suelo y una bufanda rayada de verde y negro.  
—"Por Dios… Deja eso ahí."  
Se acercó a mí y miró la bufanda por unos segundos antes de arrebatármela y colocársela en el cuello. Luego se fue a revisar los alrededores.  
—"¿Dónde se habrá metido Handy?…"  
Empecé a preocuparme, Handy no pudo habernos abandonado. Comencé a pensar que tal vez se metió en problemas con los caminantes.  
—"…Tenemos que encontrarlo…"  
En eso, Lifty llegó corriendo.

—"Encontre un barco."  
Dijo algo exaltado.  
—"¿Qué? ¿Dónde?"  
Preguntó Lammy entusiasmada.  
—"No está nada lejos, solo unos 15 metros por aquella dirección."  
Dijo señalando el lugar de donde vino.  
—"Pero aún no hemos encontrado a Handy… ¿Qué haremos?"  
Me puse a pensar un poco.  
—"Creo que deberíamos ir a revisar el barco, no zarpar, sino ver qué hay dentro."  
Sugerí. Los tres nos pusimos de acuerdo y fuimos hacia allá. Caminamos un rato hasta encontrar el barco, estaba un poco alto.  
—"Tendríamos que levantar a alguien para subir…"  
Dijo Lammy. Yo miré a Lifty, pero no me di cuenta que Lammy también. No quería ponerlo nervioso. Lifty suspiró y se peinó un poco con las manos.  
—"Bien…"  
Dijo algo empachado.  
Lo levanté de la misma manera que lo hice con Lammy. No me costó mucho, Lifty era muy liviano.  
Una vez que subió, nos sentamos en el suelo a esperar.

.

**-Fin Narración de Flippy-**

* * *

.

**-Narración Handy-  
**.  
.

Me quedé dormido durante el viaje, desperté cuando la camioneta frenó de golpe.  
Salí del vehículo para ver dónde estábamos.  
—"No puede ser…"  
Estábamos en un muelle sin nada, deshabitado.  
Lifty salió de la camioneta algo molesto.  
—"Así que este es el lugar donde querías traernos, ¿eh?"  
Lo encaré enfadado.  
—"Cállate."  
—"Como sea, mejor volvamos a la ciudad, allá hay más cosas que aquí."  
—"No podemos."  
—"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"  
—"Ya no nos queda combustible…"  
Me alteré al oír eso.  
—"Estas bromeando ¿verdad?"

Eso me molesto más todavía…  
—"Pues, ¡haz algo! No podemos quedarnos aquí por más tiempo, seguramente hay caminantes rondando por aquí cerca."  
No me levanté de buen humor y no quería ver un solo caminante.  
—"¿Qué quieres que haga?"  
—"No lo sé, tu nos trajiste aquí y tú nos sacarás de aquí."  
Le reclamé alzando la voz.  
—"¿Entonces yo tuve toda la culpa? ¡Recuerda quién los salvó a ustedes dos!"  
Me gruñó él.  
—"¿Ah, sí? ¡Recuerda quién te liberó!"

.

**-FLASH BACK-**

Estaba conduciendo de camino a casa como siempre. Al llegar lo primero que hice fue cerrar la puerta con llave, cerrar las ventanas y tirarme en la cama para dormir una siesta.

Me desperté con el fuerte ruido de un choque.  
—"Wah!"  
Abrí la ventana para ver, ya era de noche.  
—"… ¿Q-qué?…."  
Afuera había unos cinco cadáveres y un auto que chocó no muy lejos de ellos.  
Salí de inmediato y corrí a donde se había estrellado el auto. El vehículo ya estaba en llamas.  
—"Ah… ¿¡Hay alguien ahí!?"  
Grité en busca de una respuesta.  
—"…Ah…"  
Eso basto para que yo abriera la puerta del conductor. Allí me encontré con una mujer. La saqué rápido, teniendo cuidado por si tenía alguna lesión.  
—"¿Estas bien?"  
Ella abrió los ojos lentamente.  
—"…Sí, muchas gracias."  
Dijo algo mareada por el humo. Por lo que se veía, estaba a punto de desmayarse. La cargué en la espalda hasta mi casa.  
Cerré la puerta con llave, fui a mi habitación y la acosté en mi cama.  
—"¿Qué sucedió?"  
—"Es que… había una de esas personas infectadas…"  
—"… ¿Infectadas? ¿Qué quieres decir?"  
Ella guardó silencio y se sentó en la cama con dificultad. Se frotó la cara y me miró de reojo.  
—"¿No sabes nada al respecto?".  
—"Lo siento… No sé de qué me hablas."  
Me encogí de hombros.  
—"Bueno… No entiendo muy bien qué está pasando… Creo que esto comenzó hoy a la tarde…"  
—"Mmm… Yo a esa hora estaba trabajando…"  
Mi trabajo estaba apartado de la ciudad, ya que estaba construyendo una casa.  
—"Ya veo… donde yo vivo… a esa hora salió en la televisión… había gente que estaba aparentemente muerta, pero… volvían a la vida… fue algo impactante… además, atacan a las personas…"  
Explicó, la verdad es que yo no podía creerlo.  
—"Fue terrible. Yo estaba asustada, creí que el asunto estaba controlado, pero luego vi que… no era así, todo estaba fuera de control… inclusive, una hora después de ver esa noticia, comenzaron a aparecer en mi ciudad…"  
Estaba escuchando atentamente, hasta que oí ruidos de afuera.  
—"¿Qué fue eso?"  
Me acerqué a la ventana y vi a muchas personas caminando por la calle de una forma extraña. Iba a salir, pero ella me tomó del brazo.  
—"¡No vayas! ¡Te van a morder!"  
Me advirtió.  
—"¿Q-qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?"  
-"Esos no son personas, son…"  
—"Son… ¿Personas infectadas?"  
Aún no podía creer la situación.  
-"¡Tú lo viste! Esos cuerpos de afuera… ¡Fue culpa de ellos! ¡No salgas!"  
Me sujetó fuerte del brazo.  
-"Mira de nuevo... verás que una persona normal no luce así…"  
Me soltó el brazo. Me asomé por la ventana, aquellas personas estaban sangrando, algunas estaban despellejadas…  
Me asusté un poco.  
—"…A-Ah-"  
Uno de ellos me vio, se acercó a la ventana y, tratando de entrar, se chocó contra el cristal.  
—"Wah!"  
Me alejé de la ventana, mirando como abría y cerraba la mandíbula como si tratara de morderme…  
—"¿Lo ves? Ellos si te atrapan te comerán vivo…ya lo vi muchas veces."  
Dijo bajando la mirada, de la nada comenzó a llorar. Me acerqué a ella.  
—"… ¿Estas bien? Ellos no…mataron a nadie importante para ti… ¿o sí?"  
Le pregunté tratando de sonar amable. Ella movió la cabeza de lado a lado, aferrándose a su vestido blanco.  
—"Es sólo que… No quiero…"  
La situación en la que estaba era muy extraña, no sabía si esto era un sueño o si era la vida real.  
Al ver la ventana me di cuenta de que había aún más infectados tratando de entrar.  
—"Oh no… ¿Qué haremos si llegan a entrar?"  
Me preocupé al ver tantos. Ella levantó la mirada y se asustó.  
—"Ya nos vieron. No van a parar hasta entrar… ¡Debemos irnos!"  
—"¡S-Sí! Pero… ¿A dónde? No podemos salir con ellos-"  
Me interrumpió el ruido del cristal rompiéndose.  
-"¡Aah!"  
Los infectados cayeron junto al cristal en el marco de la ventana, luego se tiraron dentro y se levantaron uno por uno.  
—"M-maldición… ¡Ah!"  
Uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre mí, yo llevaba puesto el cinturón con las herramientas, no tuve otra opción: le rompí el cráneo con un martillo. La sangre salpicó sobre mi cara

—"Uhhh…"

La cabeza del infectado estaba deformada; se le veía el cráneo, la carne, el cerebro. Fue algo horrible…  
Del susto caí al suelo.  
—"A-Ah…. Y-yo…"  
—"A… ¡Ahora no es el momento! ¡Si no huimos nos devorarán vivos!"  
Ella me tomó del brazo y trató de levantarme. Al ver como entraban tan rápido, me puse de pie, corrimos a la cocina y saltamos por la ventana.  
—"Maldición…"  
Afuera había aún más infectados.  
—"¡Corre!"  
Gritó ella asustada, aferrándose a mí. Yo no podría acabar con todos ellos, aunque tuviera el valor, sería imposible. Comencé a correr entre los infectados, los empujaba con los hombros o con la cabeza, ya que cargaba a la chica.  
Enseguida me cansé, tropecé y caí al suelo tirándola por accidente.  
Comenzaron a amontonarse sobre nosotros.  
—"¡Aaah!"  
Los alejaba con las piernas mientras tomaba el martillo. Le encajé en el ojo el saca clavos. Era muy desagradable, apestaban, sangraban, daban miedo…  
Cerré los ojos y con el martillo, comencé a dar golpes a todos lados. Sentía un líquido salpicándome en la cara…  
Al abrir los ojos, tenía muchos cuerpos encima. Los aparté algo cansado. Miré alrededor y no encontré a esa mujer.  
—"¿Huh? ¿A dónde se fue?"  
—"¡Aaah!"  
Escuché un grito, supuse que era de ella.  
Cuando fui a ver el auto donde la encontré, estaba rodeado de infectados.  
—"Seguramente está ahí…"  
Ya me preguntaba por qué no había tantos infectados cuando abrí los ojos, seguramente ella corrió y la siguieron. Me acerqué lo más que pude al auto, evitando ser visto por ellos. Me escondí detrás de un árbol.  
—"… ¿Qué haré? No puedo acabar con ellos uno por uno… pero tampoco puedo esperar demasiado para ayudarla…"  
Estaba pensando qué hacer, hasta que sentí una presencia extraña. Al darme la vuelta, me encontré con un infectado.  
—"¡Wah!"  
Tuve el impulso de moverme, por accidente, los otros me vieron.  
—"¡Ah!"  
Pensé en distraerlos para que la mujer tuviera tiempo de huir, luego trataría de esconderme o perderlos de vista. Así que corrí al auto, en el suelo pude ver el parachoques doblado, seguramente se rompió en el choque.  
—"¡Hey! ¡Corre!"  
Grité al tiempo que lo tomaba para apartar a los infectados. Cayeron como fichas de dómino unos sobre otros.  
—"¡Ajajajaja!"  
Reí de una forma burlona, no porque me haya causado tanta gracia, sino para llamar su atención.  
La chica salió del auto agachándose para que no la vean. Corrió hacia mí y se paró detrás.  
—"Debemos irnos…"**  
**Dijo en voz baja. Los infectados comenzaban a levantarse, eran torpes. Se tropezaban entre ellos mismos y volvían a caer. A decir verdad, era algo cómico.  
Tenía pensado distraerlos para que ella huyera, pero salió mejor de lo que esperaba.  
Les arrojé el parachoques para ganar tiempo.  
—"¿Puedes caminar?"  
Ella asintió, la tomé de la mano para ayudarla a correr. Hallamos una motocicleta volcada en el suelo, tenía puesta la llave.  
—"Bien, veamos si tiene combustible…"  
Dije al momento que levantaba la motocicleta, ya estaba encendida y tenía suficiente combustible como para alejarnos lo suficiente de los infectados.  
Nos subimos. Estuvimos unos 20 minutos conduciendo.  
—"Oh, disculpa que te lo pregunte ahora, pero, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"  
—"Me llamo Lammy."  
—"Yo soy Handy, mucho gusto."

El motor comenzó a detenerse.

—"Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos…"  
Comenté mientras bajaba de la motocicleta.  
—"¿A dónde vamos ahora?"  
—"Mmm… Creo que con un simple martillo no podremos protegernos lo suficiente. Deberíamos ir a una comisaria o algún otro lugar donde podamos conseguir armas."

Caminamos unos minutos hasta que escuchamos unos ruidos extraños, como gritos o gemidos.

—"¿Qué fue eso?"  
Preguntó Lammy mirando los alrededores. Caminamos derecho, los sonidos se volvían más fuertes.  
—"Mira, es una comisaría."  
—"… Creo que… no es conveniente entrar ahí…"  
Allí dentro se podía distinguir muchos bultos con forma humana.  
—"… ¿Crees que valga la pena?"  
—"Mmm… son muchos… a menos que consigamos algo para defendernos…"  
—"Pero hay posibilidades de que allí dentro hayan armas ¡Deberíamos intentarlo!"  
—"Shhh… que van a oírnos… Ni siquiera estamos seguros de si hayan armas, lo más seguro es que los policías o civiles las hayan tomado ya. "  
Lammy miro el lugar algo extrañada.  
—"¿Ocurre algo?"  
—"Es extraño…"  
—"¿Qué cosa?"  
—"¿Por qué estarán todos acumulados allí…?"  
Ella me hizo darme cuenta de que los infectados no estarían ahí porque sí, debe de haber algo allí, en otras palabras, _alguien_.  
—"Es verdad… Sé que sólo hace unas horas que estoy enterado de esta… 'catástrofe', pero…estoy seguro de que ellos sólo tienen su instinto…"  
Lammy asintió.  
—"Pero… es probable de que si hay alguien ahí, esté muerto… quiero decir, mira. Hay demasiados infectados como para que alguien pueda sobrevivir."  
Dije con algo de pena.  
—"No seas tan negativo, intentémoslo."  
Asentí y comencé a planear alguna estrategia para entrar.  
—"¿Oh? Un perro…"  
Interrumpió mis pensamientos**.  
**—"Mmm… suponiendo que ellos sólo tienen instinto… y lo único que quieren es comer…"  
Miré a Lammy. Por la expresión en su rostro, y como volvió su mirada al perro con tristeza, ella entendió lo que yo tramaba.  
—"Bien… ¿Crees que si hago que el perro corra frente a los infectados ellos lo seguirían y tendríamos tiempo para ver qué hay dentro?"  
Ella asintió un poco pensativa.  
—"Aunque… por seguridad, deberíamos ponerlo a prueba antes de-"  
Ella estaba mirando una tienda de mascotas.  
—"Mmm… ¡Oh! El perro tiene correa, muy bien."  
Até la correa del perro a un árbol.  
—"Lammy, yo iré a la tienda. Tú por seguridad trépate al árbol y espérame aquí, si algún infectado se acerca pondremos a prueba mi teoría."  
Ella asintió.  
—"A ver… déjame ayudarte."  
La levanté hasta que ella se sujetó a una rama y logró subirse.  
—"Escóndete entre las hojas, no dejes que te vean por nada, ¿Bien?"  
—"Bien, ten cuidado."  
Aún seguía desconfiado, así que le dí un destornillador. Aunque no era gran cosa, en un momento de vida o muerte podría ser útil.  
Corrí hasta llegar a la tienda de mascotas. Según Lammy, todo comenzó hoy a la tarde, así que si es que hay animales dentro, deberían estar bien.  
Antes de llegar, vi a tres infectados chocándose contra el cristal de la tienda. Con eso pensé que el plan iba a tener éxito, pero aún así necesitaba entrar.  
Me acerqué a los infectados con cautela, aunque yo no haya hecho ningún ruido, ellos trataron de atacarme.  
Tomé el martillo y se lo clavé en el cráneo al que estaba más cerca de mí.  
—"¡Ack!"  
Me salpicó sangre en los ojos. Comenzaron a arderme mucho y no pude ver nada.  
—"¡Ugh…!"  
No sabía que tan lejos o cerca estaban los infectados, lo único que pude hacer era golpear con el martillo a todas partes.  
Sentí que me sostenían el brazo derecho y la espalda.  
—"¡Ah!"  
Me tiré al suelo del susto. Antes de poder levantarme, sentí que me salpicaban el cuello con un líquido, el mismo de siempre a decir verdad. Luego en la cara.  
Intenté abrir los ojos, mi vista comenzaba a aclararse. Pude definir la figura de Lammy enfrente de mí.  
—"¿Estas bien? Te vi de lejos… ¡Me diste un susto!"  
Me regañó preocupada.  
—"¿Te arden los ojos? … espera aquí, no tardo. Por favor no te metas en problemas…"  
Dijo antes de entrar a la tienda. Pasaron unos dos minutos hasta que ella volvió.  
—"Levanta la cabeza…"  
Me dijo tomándome de la barbilla y levantándome el rostro.  
—"Cierra los ojos."  
Le obedecí. Sentí un líquido frío corriéndome por la cara.  
—"Es agua, abre los ojos."  
Cuando abrí los ojos, tuve la vista mucho más clara, casi como siempre.  
—"Ten."  
Me pasó una toalla.  
—"Gracias."  
Dije sincero con una sonrisa. Lammy me dio el destornillador.  
—"Tenías razón, y gracias."  
Tomé el destornillador y la miré extrañado.  
—"¿En que tenía razón?"  
—"En que el destornillador serviría… con eso nos salvamos."  
—"¿'Nos salvamos'? ¿Te ocurrió algo? ¿O lo dices para que no quede cómo un inútil?"  
—"Es que, de camino aquí me encontré con algunos infectados."  
—"Lo siento… te causé muchos problemas…"  
Dije sintiéndome algo culpable.  
—"¡¿Qué?! ¿Tu causarme problemas? ¡Eso debería decirlo yo! Desde que te conocí sentí que solo era una molestia, tú me cargaste hasta tu casa, me ayudaste a correr, me levantaste cuando debíamos huir, me llevaste en motocicleta, y los más importante, me salvaste la vida."  
—"Claro que no, tú nunca fuiste una carga para mí. Bien, en lo que estábamos… la carnada."  
—"Animales."  
Me corrigió ella.  
—"Ah, sí. En preferencia deben ser roedores o aves. Y algo de comida para cada quien."  
—"Muy bien, espera aquí por favor. Yo iré a buscar los animales."  
Dijo Lammy al momento que entraba en la tienda.  
Estuve esperando unos 10 minutos afuera, vigilando que no se acercara ningún infectado. Cuando Lammy volvió, tenía una carretilla con jaulas y comida para mascotas.  
—"Muy bien."  
—"Aun no me has dicho qué tienes planeado hacer, cuéntame por favor."  
—"Ah, claro."  
Fuimos donde estábamos antes, cerca del árbol.  
—"… Así es, tenías razón…"  
Dijo mirando al perro. Tenía el estómago devorado, sangraba manchando el pasto de rojo. Le faltaban algunas patas…  
—"Bueno, lo que quiero hacer es lo siguiente: ¿Ves que el techo de la comisaria no esté tan bajo? Lo suficiente como para subir con un empujón, o bajar sin lastimarse."  
—"¿Seguro?"  
—"Créeme, que yo trabajo de eso."**  
**Afirmé sonriendo muy seguro de mí mismo**.  
**—"Lo que quiero hacer es subirte al techo con las jaulas, yo esparciré la comida afuera. Algo más, yo tendré las jaulas de las aves y tú la de los roedores. Una vez la comida esté esparcida, voy a llamar su atención: abriré la puerta de la comisaria y soltaré dos jaulas allí, haciendo tiempo. Saldré, esperaré a que los infectados salgan y soltaré a las aves sobrantes. Entonces tú, desde arriba, sueltas a los roedores sobre los infectados. Aunque no resultare, al menos tendríamos tiempo."  
Ella asintió lentamente.  
—"Lo siento pero… Lo siguiente que haremos será improvisado…"  
—"No te preocupes, tengo la seguridad de que todo irá bien."

Nos acercamos a la comisaría, puse las jaulas de las aves cerca de la puerta de entrada. Levanté a Lammy dejando que ella pisara mis hombros para que llegue más alto y poder treparse por su cuenta, luego le alcancé las jaulas con los roedores.  
—"Bien, Lammy. Cuando yo te diga ¿bien?"  
Ella asintió llevando las jaulas más cerca del borde donde se encontraba la puerta de la entrada.  
Teníamos dos bolsas de comida: una para roedores y otra para aves.  
Abrí la segunda, la sostuve de la parte inferior y comencé a esparcirla por todos lados simplemente girando. Una vez vacía, tomé la otra y la abrí de la misma forma, pero ésta la dispersé por el suelo. Dejé un camino que llevaba a la tienda de mascotas, dónde había dejado jaulas con todo tipo de animales fuera. Aunque sabía que era técnicamente imposible que los roedores se dirigieran allí, dejé las jaulas para llamar la atención de los otros infectados y así evitar que intervengan.  
Volví a la comisaria, tomé dos jaulas de aves y quité el seguro de sus puertas. Entré a la comisaria, inmediatamente, los infectados que estaban más cerca de la puerta se volvieron hacia mí.  
—"¡H-Hey!"  
Trate de llamar la atención de todos. Al escucharme, más se dieron la vuelta, pero no todos (habían algunos que estaban en una esquina). Me pareció extraño, pero no podía distraerme ahora. Solté a las aves allí dentro y éstas comenzaron a volar alborotadamente dentro del lugar.  
La mayoría levantaba los brazos torpemente tratando de atrapar las aves, algunos lo conseguían.  
—"¡Ah! Mejor me voy."  
Salí corriendo, tomé las otras jaulas y comencé a sacarles el seguro una por una.  
Una vez que vi que una gran cantidad de infectados salir del local, solté a las aves. Intenté hacer que al salir las aves, volaran cerca de ellos.  
Ya las había soltado todas, y como estábamos afuera, era más difícil que se distrajeran, ya que las aves tenían mucho más espacio.  
Me alejé de ellos y miré a Lammy, ella al parecer ya le había quitado el seguro a las jaulas, así que le avisé que prosiguiera.  
—"¡Ahora Lammy!"  
Al acto soltó a la mayoría de los roedores. Cuando le quedó sólo una jaula, simplemente la abrió y se la aventó a los infectados, sin darle tiempo de salir a los animales. Algunos caían sobre los infectados, otros suertudos aterrizaron en el suelo y huyeron.  
Tomé algunas jaulas vacías y se las arrojé a los infectados para hacer más tiempo.  
—"¡Vamos Lammy, baja!"  
Lammy bajó de un salto, casi tropezando. Entró en la comisaria y cerró un poco la puerta. Dejé como estaba la situación de afuera y entré también. De inmediato, Lammy cerró la puerta y le puso traba.  
—"Aguantará unos-"  
—"¡Agh!"  
Al darnos la vuelta vimos a un muchacho joven, estaba rodeado de infectados. Tenía como 'escudo' el cuerpo de un policía, lo sostenía del cuello con unas _esposas_ que tenía en las muñecas. Parecía que lo estuviera asfixiando.  
Tomé el martillo y le dí el destornillador a Lammy. Comencé a matar a los infectados como siempre: hundiéndoles el cráneo.  
Lammy les clavaba el destornillador en los ojos, cuando lo hacía ella apartaba la cara. No sé si evitaba verlos o que le suceda lo mismo que a mí.  
Noté que ya había algunos cuerpos de infectados en el suelo. La mayoría tenían balazos por todo el cuerpo; otros, simplemente golpes; algunos no tenían cabeza…  
Cuando ya no quedó ninguno en pie, nos acercamos al muchacho.  
—"¿Te encuentras bien?"  
Él me miró por un momento, sin decir nada. Soltó el cuerpo y sencillamente lo apartó con el pie.  
—"Bastardo…"  
Masculló algo que no pude entender.  
—"¿Cómo te llamas?"  
Intervino Lammy.  
—"Me llamo Cosme Fulanito."  
Dijo sin prestarnos atención.  
Tan sólo ver su cara, ya comenzó a desagradarme…  
—"Um… bien, 'Fulanito'. ¿Por qué estabas aquí? ¿Por qué no huiste?"  
Ella no se dejó perturbar por su mala actitud.  
—"¡Ah! Es que se me olvido pedirles a los caminantes que me dejaran pasar. ¡Que estúpido soy!"  
—"Entonces… ¿Entraron todos los infectados juntos o qué? Creo que tuviste tiempo suficiente para escaparte…"  
Lo enfrenté. Él me miro con algo de rencor. Le pisó la cabeza al policía y levantó sus manos, mostrando las esposas.  
—"¿Eres un ladrón? ¿Por qué estabas esposado aquí?"  
Preguntó Lammy  
—"¿Es un interrogatorio? ¿Quieren escuchar la historia de mi vida? Muy bien, yo era un pequeño mocoso y-"  
—"¡Bien! Si quieres hacerte el tonto y no decirnos nada, no lo hagas…"  
Le interrumpí antes de que siguiera con esa tontería…  
Tomé el martillo, y lo miré fijamente.  
—"Seguramente me voy a arrepentir de esto… Pon tus manos en el suelo, y sepáralas si no quieres que te rompa los deditos…"  
Él se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer, sacó una sonrisa y se echó a reír de una forma peculiar. Todo en él me generaba desconfianza…  
—"Jejejejeje".  
Se agachó y puso las manos en el suelo, apartándolas una de la otra.  
Rompí las cadenas con el martillo. Él inmediatamente separó las manos y se adentró más en la comisaria.  
—"Tenía prisa… ¿Uh?"  
Nos dimos la vuelta y vimos que el seguro se rompió. Los infectados comenzaron a abrir la puerta y entrar desesperadamente.  
—"¡Maldita sea!"  
Levanté el martillo del suelo, preparándome para lo peor.  
—"¿Ya es hora de improvisar?"  
Lammy tenía a mano el destornillador. Claro que no sería posible acabar con todos esos infectados sólo con un destornillador y un martillo…  
Mientras más se acercaban, más miedo tenía.  
Con el martillo les fracturaba el cuello, mi intención era desnucarlos, pero a veces les quitaba la cabeza. En cuanto tuve un segundo de libertad, volteé a ver a Lammy, se veía que tenía dificultades para eso…  
—"¡Lammy! ¡Agh!"  
Comenzaron a amontonarse sobre mí, me caí al sentir tanto peso encima.  
—"¡Handy!"  
Ella estaba en la misma situación que yo, la estaban arrinconando contra la pared.  
—"¡Maldición!"  
Trataba de alejar sus mandíbulas con las manos. Cuando tomaron mi brazo, dejé de respirar.

—"_Bang_!"

De repente, una bala atravesó la cabeza del infectado que estaba a punto de morderme**.** Me giré como pude hasta ver a ese tipo, llevaba una escopeta en las manos.  
—"Hey 'Martillito'~"  
Apuntó donde estaba yo, por un momento creí que iba a matarme, pero le disparó a los infectados que tenía sobre mí.

Cerré los ojos, aún asustado y sorprendido por lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando dejé de escuchar los disparos volví a abrir los ojos.  
Apuntó hacia Lammy.  
—"Bang…"  
De un solo tiro, atravesó la cabeza de dos infectados a la vez.  
Con el pie, me acercó una pistola.  
—"¿Vas a tomarla o no?"  
Asentí levantándome torpemente. Recogí el arma y le disparé a los infectados que estaban cerca de Lammy.  
—"Uh-"  
Lammy se acercó a mí y se volvió al desconocido.  
—"Muchas gracias-"  
Repentinamente, él disparó apuntando en un estrecho espacio entre Lammy y yo.

Al darme la vuelta, vi a un infectado.  
—"Ejejejeje. Como sea, no lo hice como un acto noble ni nada de eso, lo hice porque me liberaron."  
—"Entiendo…"  
—"Aparte de que si no acababa con ellos no podría salir…"  
Comentó en voz baja. Vi que tenía armas detrás de él.

Me acerqué al cuerpo del policía. Me agaché para ver si portaba algún arma. Encontré unas esposas y una radio. Tomé la radio e intenté ser discreto con las esposas.  
—"Hey, encontré una radio, ¿Creen que sea útil?"  
Les pregunté esperando a que ese joven se acercara.  
—"¿Eh? Bueno, a decir verdad, yo no revisé a ese idiota. Tampoco…"  
Él se acercó al policía, le apuntó con el arma y le disparó en la cabeza. Tomé las esposas y agarré su brazo con fuerza.  
—"¡Agh!"  
Soltó la escopeta y me miró confundido.  
Le esposé las manos.  
—"¡Hey! ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!?"  
—"Disculpa, pero te voy a hacer un par de preguntas, ¿Estas dé acuerdo?"  
—"No, no lo estoy-"  
—"No me interesa…"  
Él me gruñó y me miró enfadado.  
—"Pregunta…"  
Susurró desviando la mirada.  
—"¿Por qué le disparaste al policía hace unos segundos?"  
Él me miró como diciendo '¿Hablas en serio?'.  
—"Ustedes no saben nada… Tan sólo míralo, está lleno de mordidas."  
Eché un vistazo al cuerpo para comprobarlo. En efecto, estaba mordido por todas partes, excepto en la cabeza.

—"Bueno… Aparte de que ya estaba muerto…"  
—"¡Pero deberías respetar que es una persona! ¡No había razón para dispararle! ¡Sí le tenías algún rencor por hacer su trabajo-!"  
—"¡Cállate! Sí había una razón, idiota. Si te muerden, puedes darte por muerto…"  
Dijo mirándome serio.  
—"Pero… sólo sería una mordida… ¿Por qué darse por vencido tan pronto?"  
Preguntó Lammy.  
—"… Mira, mujer. Si te muerden, te vuelves como ellos."  
Ahora miró al policía.  
—"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"  
—"Estuve aquí todo el mediocre día, escuchaba lo que decía la policía. Los casos, todos eran iguales: estaban mordidos, morían, revivían y se volvían _así_… No pretendo ser un científico ni nada como eso, pero… después de todo lo que escuché, es obvio."  
Explicó.  
—"Dejando el tema de lado… Quítame ya estas esposas, estuve todo el día con unas."  
Levantó sus manos para mostrar las muñecas, estaban sangrando.  
—"Antes de eso, quiero saber qué estabas haciendo aquí detenido."  
—"Ugh… En realidad no hice nada… Se confundieron…"  
Dijo mirando a otro lado. A decir verdad, no le creí.  
—"Bueno… No es tan importante…"  
Suspiré agachándome y revisando al policía hasta encontrar las llaves de las esposas.  
—"Acércate."  
Dije al momento en que me levantaba. Al darme la vuelta, él estaba muy cerca de mí, por su cara se veía muy molesto.  
En cuanto le quité las esposas, se fue de la comisaria cargando todas las armas.  
—"¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas a ir con todo eso encima? No llegarás lejos solo."  
—"Voy a mi camioneta…"  
Él nos miró por un momento, luego a la comida de mascotas en el suelo y las jaulas.  
—"… Si quieren…"  
—"Una pregunta, ¿Podemos acompañarte?"  
Preguntó Lammy.  
—"… Ya que insisten…"  
Tosió mirando a otro lado.  
Lo seguimos.  
—"Qué penoso eres…"  
Dije en voz baja. Él ni siquiera me prestó atención.

Caminamos aproximadamente por 1 hora hasta encontrar una camioneta azul.  
—"Bueno, si de verdad quieren venir conmigo, súbanse atrás."  
Ordenó. Lammy de inmediato se subió atrás.  
—"… Hey."  
Lo llamé.  
—"¿Qué quieres?..."  
—"… Saber tu nombre."  
—"Me llamo Roberto."  
—"Tu nombre real, por favor."  
—"¿Qué? ¿Acaso mi nombre es tan feo como para que creas que estoy bromeando?..."

—"… Me llamo Lifty…"  
Dijo un segundo antes de entrar en la camioneta.  
Subí con Lammy atrás. Esperando tal vez llevarme bien con él, ya que de ahora en adelante estaríamos los tres juntos.  
.

—**FIN FLASHBACK**—

.  
.

Lifty estaba estupefacto, pero esa expresión no le duró mucho…

—"¿Y qué con eso…? Yo los llevé a todos lados a ti y a esa mujer en mi camioneta."  
Ahora se veía molesto.  
—"Yo no sólo te liberé, también distraje a los caminantes por ti. De no ser por eso, ahora no estarías aquí."  
—"De no haberme 'salvado', tú no estarías aquí."  
—"¡Hubiera evitado tantos problemas si te hubiese dejado morir allí! ¡Y si hubiese muerto sería por otra cosa y no por ir a salvarte a ti!"  
—"¿¡ENTONCES POR QUÉ DEMONIOS FUISTE A LA COMISARÍA!?"  
—"¡NO LO SÉ! ¡Pero ahora me arrepiento de haberte salvado!"  
—"¡Yo digo lo mismo! ¡Debí dejarlos morir a ustedes dos cuando tuve la oportunidad!"  
—"¿¡Qué dijiste!?"  
Le jalé de la camisa.  
—"¡No me toques!"  
Lifty me golpeó en la cara con el puño, haciendo que lo suelte.  
—"Maldito…"  
Le devolví el golpe en el estómago.  
—"¡Agh!"  
—"¡Handy! ¡Lifty! ¡Ya dejen de pelear!"  
Me distraje al ver a Lammy casi llorando al vernos pelear. En ese momento, Lifty me golpeó la cara.  
—"¡Si te arrepientes de haberme salvado la vida, mátame!"  
No creí que Lifty fuera a gritar eso, pero estaba tan molesto y cegado por la ira...  
—"¿¡Eso quieres!?"  
Lo tumbé al suelo y me senté sobre él para golpearle la cara. Lo hice una y otra vez, llegué a cansarme, pero no me detuve. A Lifty le sangraba toda la cara, especialmente la boca.  
—"¡Handy! ¡Ya déjalo!"  
—"….¡Ack!..."  
Le dí un golpe en el pecho por último antes de levantarme.  
Al ver cómo quedó Lifty, me sentí como un idiota.  
—"…Cogh…."  
Él trataba de levantarse, pero sólo pudo arrastrarse un poco. Estaba escupiendo sangre.  
Despues de varios intentos, Lifty se levantó tambaleando un poco.  
—"¡Ack! …. H-hubiese sido mejor m-matarme… "  
Al decir eso, cayó al suelo y perdió su antifaz.

No debí golpearlo, ni siquiera debí gritarle. .Lifty de la nada se incorporó y salió corriendo.  
Tomé sus antifaces y miré como se alejaba, arrepentido.  
—"…Me pasé…"  
Me dí la vuelta y me adentré en el bosque.

Llegué hasta un lago. Me senté cerca y me puse a pensar en lo que hice.  
—"… ¿Por qué me habré enojado tanto…?"

Pasó el tiempo, estuve mirando el lago por un largo rato.  
—"… ¿Ah?"  
Escuché ruidos que venían de entre los arbustos. Pensé que tal vez Flippy o Lammy me vinieron a buscar, Lifty no podría ser.  
—"¿H-Hola…?"  
Me acerqué un poco a los arbustos. Nadie respondió.  
—"Hola-"  
Un _caminante_ salió de entre los arbustos y saltó sobre mí, haciéndome caer.  
—"¡Ah!"  
Recién entonces me di cuenta que no tenía piernas.  
—"¡Qué asco! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienen que tirarse sobre mí?!"  
Busqué el martillo en mi cinturón, pero el caminante intentó morderme, por lo que tuve que atraparlo con las piernas y sostenerle la cabeza con ambas manos. Poco a poco empecé a empujarle la cara hacia atrás, hasta partirle el cuello.  
Me levanté de inmediato, exaltado.  
—"Arf…"  
No le dí importancia y volví a sentarme cerca del lago. Pronto volví a escuchar algo. Miré el otro lado del lago. Se podía distinguir muchas siluetas humanas…  
—"¡! …. ¿Acaso no es…?"  
Estaba debatiendo mentalmente en si ir o no.  
—"…Creo que ir a ver no sería tan mala idea…. Eso espero…"

Luego de rodear el lago. Me arrepentí por completo…  
—"… ¡Ah-!"  
Me tapé la boca, pero era tarde… Estaba repleto de caminantes, y todos, es decir todos voltearon hacia mí.  
Quedé aterrado al ver tal cantidad.  
—"¡Aah!"  
Salí corriendo siendo perseguido por el sonido de sus pasos…

.

.

**-Fin Narración de Handy**-

* * *

.

-**Narración de Lifty**-

.  
.

Cuando subí al barco lo primero en lo que me fijé fue que no había nada afuera… como si lo hubieran saqueado.  
Noté que la habitación de la cabina del capitán estaba abierta. Iba a entrar hasta que…  
—"… ¡¿Tú de nuevo?!"  
—"¿¡Ah!?"  
De la nada, salió una especie de pirata roñoso o algo así… Era ligeramente más alto que yo. Pálido. Su cabello era celeste y estaba recogido en una trenza al costado. Vestía una playera rayada de blanco y rojo por debajo de una capa de capitán, pantalones negros, Un sombrero con una calavera y dos huesos debajo formando una X. A primera vista, lo que más me llamó la atención fue el parche que tenía en su ojo izquierdo y el garfio en su mano izquierda. Obviando que su ropa estaba hecha jirones y apestaba…  
—"Creí que después de lo que hiciste no regresarías… ¿Por qué volviste?..."  
—"¿Qué…?"  
—"¡Responde!"  
Se acercó a mí y me jaló de la camisa con el garfio, levantándome.  
—"¿¡Q-Qué te pasa!? ¡No sé de qué me hablas!"  
¿Acaso ese pirata indigente estaba borracho o algo así? Nunca lo había visto en mi vida…  
—"¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Sabes de qué hablo! ¿¡Para qué has vuelto!? ¡Dime!"  
—"Me."  
Se veía realmente alterado. Lo que dije le hizo enfadar aún más.  
—"Pequeño bastardo…"  
—"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tomaste mucho esta mañana? ¡Apestas a ron!"  
—"No me gustan las bromas…"  
Se veía muy enfadado…  
—"O-oye… La verdad es que no tengo idea de quién eres ni qué quieres…. Bájame ¿quieres?"  
En ese momento, juraría haber escuchado el ruido de un motor.  
—"¡Te dije que no te hagas el tonto!"  
Me golpeó en la cara y me tiró al suelo. Fue en ese momento en que noté que tenía dos patas de palo en lugar de piernas.  
—"¡Agh! Escucha… Ya tuve suficientes peleas por hoy…"  
La verdad es que ese 'Manny Manitas' me dio una paliza…  
Ese demente se acercó a mí, me pisó el pecho y presionó con fuerza.  
—"¡Ack! ¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA CONTIGO!?"  
Grité de dolor, él clavó más su pata de palo y me fulminó con su mirada esmeralda.  
—"¡Lifty!"  
Giré un poco la cabeza y vi a Lammy corriendo hacia mí, seguida de Flippy.  
—"¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Él no es un caminante! ¡Déjalo ir!"  
—"Este sujeto es un maldito estafador… Vino a mí fingiendo interés en formar un grupo. Luego se fue con todas mis armas y nunca volvió… Hasta ahora…"  
Dijo pisándome con más fuerza.  
—"¡Agh! ¿¡De qué mierda hablas!?"  
Me costaba hablar con su maldita pata de palo sobre mi pecho.  
—"… ¿Qué…?"  
Flippy me miró por unos segundos.  
—"Y… ¿Hace cuánto fue qué sucedió eso?"  
Preguntó Lammy acercándose un poco más.  
—"Dos días más o menos desde que comenzaron a aparecer esas cosas."  
—"Pero si… Para ese entonces Lifty era parte de nuestro grupo ¡Es imposible que él haya estado en dos lugares a la vez!"  
Aclaró ella. En ese momento, el capitán ebrio me miró sorprendido, luego a Lammy.  
—"No tienes que defenderlo… es un miserable-"  
—"¡No es mentira! Estoy diciendo la verdad. Él estuvo conmigo y… Handy, desde que comenzó todo esto… Créeme, aunque cuando lo conoces te dan ganas de romperle la cara, es buen chico."  
Dijo la muy zorra.  
—"No hace falta conocerlo para ello… pero… ¡Yo lo vi! Él vino aquí fingiendo ser buena persona y cuando más lo necesitábamos se fue con nuestras cosas ¡Es un miserable, engreído, hijo de…!"  
Dijo pisándome el pecho muchas veces.  
—"¡Ack! ¡YA PARA CON ESO!"  
Intenté empujarlo, pero estaba demasiado adolorido como para levantarme siquiera…  
—"¡Nosotros venimos de kilómetros! ¡Seguramente estabas borracho, idiota!"  
—"¡Cállate! ¡Nosotros te vimos! ¿No es así?"  
De la cabina, salió un tipo algo rellenito (gordo) y bajo (enano). Parecía enfermo. Llevaba un uniforme de marinero. Su cabello era rizado, de color azul claro. Su nariz estaba un tanto levantada… Era como un cerdito.  
—"¿Podríamos hablar como personas normales en vez de estar gritando y golpeando a Lifty? Él ya tuvo otra pelea hace poco. Mira su carita de perrito mojado…"  
Lammy me guiñó el ojo.  
Por mucho que me dolió hacerlo… Traté de poner una cara como si se me hubiera muerto un gatito.  
—"¿Ves? Déjalo ir, por favor…"  
—"…Bien…"  
Susurró quitándome su pata de encima.  
Me levanté y miré con molestia a esa pequeña zorra.  
—"… ¿Romperme la cara?"  
Ella simplemente sonrió.  
—"Cómo sea… ya fueron suficientes golpes para mí… Mejor ya me voy…"  
Dije alejándome de esos inútiles para bajar del barco.  
—"Si fuera tú no iría allí abajo…"  
Dijo el pirata patas de palo.  
—"¿Por qué no? Este lugar apesta como la mierda…"  
—"Porque el mundo se pudrió, por eso. Aquí arriba es más seguro que abajo."  
—"Tú y tu barco también están podridos ¿sabes? Creo que esto es más bien como una granja."  
Dije sarcástico mirando mi camioneta, que estaba estacionada junto al barco… así fue como subieron.  
—"¿Granja?"  
—"Así es, tenemos a un borracho, un cerdito y este lugar apesta."  
—"Me dan ganas de romperte la cara."  
Dijo mirándome enfadado, pero no me bastó con eso.  
—"Oye, ¿sabes qué te falta para ser un auténtico pirata?"  
—"…. ¿Qué-?"  
Apretó los dientes.  
—"Te falta un parche en el ojo derecho, un garfio en la mano derecha y una barba con el olor que tiene tu barco ¿No te parece?"  
—"¡Vuelves a tratar de hacerte el gracioso y te parto al medio!"  
—"Pero si yo, según esa mujer soy una inocente criaturita… ¿No sientes pena por mí?"  
Por alguna razón, tenía ganas de molestar a alguien. Y quién mejor que el roñoso que me estaba pisando.  
—"No debiste soltarlo."  
Se metió su secuaz.  
—"¡Wah! ¡Un cerco salvaje!"  
Noté una pequeña mueca en la cara de Flippy y Lammy.  
—"Ejejejeje, ¿Ves? A ellos sí les da risa."  
—"Lo que nos da risa es que eres algo… 'Busca Pleitos'."  
Dijo el soldado maricón sonriendo.  
—"Tsk… Por cierto… Anoche juraría haberte escuchado riendo como niña mientras dormías. ¿Qué te tomaste?"

El soldado se quedó callado.  
—"Mmm… aparte, no pude levantarlo…"  
—"Pequeña perra… ¿Acaso atacas a la gente cuando tienes la oportunidad?"  
Esa mujer comenzaba a caerme mal… igual que todos.  
—"Oigan, ¿De casualidad no vieron a un carpintero de cuarta con un casco de constructor? Es un poco más alto que yo, tiene el cabello naranja. Trae una musculosa blanca y un chaleco anaranjado, pantalones marrones… y una cara de idiota…. bueno, ignoren lo último."  
Cuando me dí cuenta, Lammy y Flippy me miraban sorprendidos.  
—"¡¿Q-Qué?!"  
—"No, nada, nada, es sólo que me sorprende que justamente Tú seas el que pregunte por Handy…"  
Dijo el soldado. La verdad, es que a mí también…  
—"…No, no hemos visto a nadie así por aquí…"  
Respondió el pirata.  
—"Oh, es una pena… Creí que se fue al lago que estaba en el bosque… pero cuando fui… no estaba allí… pero se notaba que alguien estuvo ahí…"  
Dijo Lammy mirando el bosque.  
—"… Denlo por muerto…"  
—"¡¿Q-Qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando…?"  
El soldado se veía algo preocupado.  
—"Si en verdad se fue al bosque… no hay posibilidades de que vuelva…"  
—"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir…?"  
Pregunté.  
—"El bosque está completamente infestado de esos… ¿infectados? Bueno, el punto es que es muy poco probable escapar de allí."  
—"Quieres decir… ¿Quieres decir que si Handy entro allí no volverá?"  
La mujer también lucía preocupada.  
—"Lo siento…"

"(¡¿Qué demonios?! Él… Handy… ¿está muerto?… ¿o lo estará?)"  
Comencé a preocuparme… ¿Volvería a ver a Handy de nuevo? … o…

* * *

N/A: Gracias por leer.

REVIEWS?


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4  
**.  
.

* * *

-**FLASHBACK**-

.

"… *interferencia* no….*interferencia* Encontrar…. *interferencia* Seguro… *interferencia*…. "  
Estaba escuchando la radio para saber más de lo sucedido en la ciudad. Yo, por mi seguridad estaba en mi barco. Lo único de lo que estaba enterado era del "virus". Que los infectados atacaban a los sanos…  
—"…Aquí no me llega señal… tendré que… ir a tierra… Ugh…"  
Luego de tomar la decisión, giré el barco para volver.

—"… Ya no hay nada…"  
El muelle estaba vacío, el único barco era el mío…  
—"¿Debería bajar? …. Creo que mejor me quedo aquí, veré si tengo señal ahora que estoy en el muelle."  
Saqué la radio y la encendí. Esta vez no se escuchaba nada, sólo estática.  
—"… Bien… estoy en…"  
Busqué una brújula para averiguar.  
—"El sur… supongo que en el norte hay más señal."  
Concluí antes de que unos ruidos llamaran mi atención. Provenían del bosque… Parecían disparos  
—"¿Que será….?"  
Bajé del barco con unas escaleras de cuerda.  
—"Um… Supongo que echaré un vistazo…"  
Dije al momento que me adentré en el bosque. Mientras más caminaba, se sentía más olor a… muerto…  
—"… Ugh… ¿Qué es ese olor?"  
Entonces encontré a uno de esos llamados 'Infectados'.  
—"… Ugh…"  
Me alejé, no quería contagiarme… Mucho menos ser atacado.  
Escuché pasos detrás de mí.  
—"¿Q-Quien anda ahí…?"  
Me dio miedo la idea de que me estén siguiendo algunos infectados.  
Vi que entre los arbustos, salió un sujeto robusto. Tenía un traje de marinero color azul. Su cabello era rizado, de color azul claro.  
—"Uh… ¿Quién eres…?"  
—"Ayúdame…"  
Fue lo único que dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

Lo llevé hasta mi barco, me costó un poco subirlo, pero pude.  
—"¿Estás bien?"  
Lo llamé. Él abrió los ojos.  
Pude notar que le sangraba la pierna izquierda.  
—"Estás herido… ¿Qué te sucedió?"  
—"Me atacó… un infectado… me mordió…"  
Creí haber escuchado algo sobre que los infectados te mordían… pero no sé qué puede suceder si eso llegara a ocurrir.  
—"… ¿Qué hago…?"  
Dije para mí mismo.  
Lo llevé hasta la cabina del barco, donde tenía un botiquín.  
—"… Veamos…"  
Cuando encontré el botiquín, me dirigí nuevamente hacia el sujeto. Arremangué la pierna izquierda de su pantalón y vi una mordida… de allí salía mucha sangre.  
Tomé una gasa, la bañé de alcohol y la coloqué sobre la herida. A decir verdad, nunca había hecho esto antes… así que hice lo que creí que era más apropiado.

Al terminar de desinfectar la herida, le vendé la pierna y guardé el botiquín.  
—"¿Cómo te sientes?"  
Él no respondió, estaba dormido…

Salí de la cabina y miré hacia el bosque con mi catalejo.  
—"Entonces es verdad… Todo lo que está sucediendo parece como una película de terror… Uh…"  
En lo profundo del bosque, pude ver a una persona corriendo. Detrás de él… una multitud de infectados…  
—"… ¿Qué debo hacer…? … ¿Estaría bien dejar a ese sujeto en mi cabina e ir a ayudar a ese muchacho…? No sé qué hacer…"  
Tras pensarlo mucho, me decidí por bajar.  
—"Pero… aun así no puedo ir así como así. Necesito algo para defenderme…"  
Busqué algún arma que pudiera servirme. Me conformé con un viejo arcabuz que tenía escondido bajo mi cama.  
Volví a la cabina, él aún dormía. Sería mejor así.

—"Veamos…"  
Tomé de nuevo el catalejo. No pude encontrar a esa persona de nuevo.  
—"De todas formas… voy a ir."  
Me alenté antes de bajar del barco.

Me adentré con algo de precaución al bosque.  
—"… ¿A dónde se fue-?"  
Me dí la vuelta, atrás había un infectado. Me asusté, saque el arcabuz y le disparé en la cabeza. Me salpicó sangre en el rostro y en la ropa.  
—"… ¿V-voy a tener que repetir esto…?"  
No me agradó. No me gusto para nada haber hecho eso…  
Tomé la baqueta de hierro para ponerle una bala de plomo al arcabuz.  
—"… ¿Debería seguir…? No puedo abandonarlo… menos después de ver que era perseguido por infectados... ¿Ah?"  
Escuché ruidos de disparos.  
—"Sea él o no debo ir…"  
Aceleré el paso hasta escuchar un grito.  
—"¡Ah!"  
Caminé entre los arbustos hasta encontrar a un joven. Tenía el cabello verde oscuro. Traía un extraño antifaz más oscuro que su cabello, un sombrero verde y un traje negro. Estaba disparando contra un árbol a los infectados.**  
**—"¡Hey! ¿¡Estás bien!?"  
—"¡De maravilla! ¡Gracias por preguntar!"  
Respondió simplemente. A decir verdad, esa pregunta fue muy estúpida.  
Apunté con el arcabuz y disparé a los infectados. Atravesó a dos de un solo disparo.  
—"Las balas…"  
Cuando encontré más balas, tome pólvora y recargué de nuevo.  
—"¡Ack!"  
Disparé algo apurado. Por desgracia, la bala se desvió rozando el brazo del joven.  
—"¡Ah! ¡Mira dónde disparas, imbécil!"  
Ese sujeto no me agradaba…  
—"¡L-Lo siento!"  
Me disculpé mientras volvía a cargar el arcabuz…  
Disparé de nuevo. Esta vez volé la cabeza de un infectado.  
—"¡Mierda!"  
Se quedó sin municiones… los infectados comenzaban a amontonarse en contra de él…  
—"¡Maldición! … con el arcabuz voy a tardar mucho…"  
Me animé y fui hasta donde él se encontraba.  
—"¡Agh! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"  
Lo único que podía hacer era usar mi garfio para encajárselo en la cabeza…Y eso fue lo que hice.  
—"¡Yargh!"  
Con el Garfio, perforé las cabezas de los infectados…  
—"¡¿Estás loco?!"  
El joven me miró algo extrañado. Pero lo ignoré.  
—"¿Entonces quieres que me vaya?"  
Tan sólo quedaban dos infectados en pie. Maté a uno.  
Aquel tipo tenía una rama en la mano. La cual usó para golpear en la cabeza al infectado haciéndolo caer al suelo. Una vez en el suelo, le clavó la rama en la cabeza…  
—"Eres algo salvaje…"  
—"¡Cállate! ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora! ¡Pronto vendrán muchos más!"  
Advirtió.  
—"¡Tengo un barco! Está por ahí."  
Dije señalando la dirección de donde vine.  
—"¡Entonces vayamos!"

Lo llevé hasta mi barco para estar más seguros.  
—"Bien… tardarán en llegar al muelle…"  
Dijo tomando un respiro.  
—"… Si vas a subir, hazlo. Tengo a alguien allí arriba, está herido."  
Lo dejé atrás y subí a bordo. Entré a la cabina. _Él_ aún seguía dormido.  
—"… Supongo que estará bien…"  
Supuse saliendo de la cabina. Fuera me encontré con ese joven.  
—"… ¿Piensas quedarte o sólo es un refugio temporal hasta que puedas irte con seguridad?"  
—"¿Ah?"  
Pareciera que siquiera me escuchó…  
—"Si piensas irte o quedarte…"  
—"Pienso quedarme."  
Contestó mirando el bosque.  
—"… Yo acabo de llegar… ya estaba enterado de algo sobre este… ¿virus? … pero no me imaginé que fuera tan grave… creí que la situación estaba controlada… Yargh…"  
Traté de hacer conversación.  
—"Llegaste porque… No era seguro en…. No sé… ¿Las islas de afuera…?"  
Preguntó, mirando ahora hacia el mar.  
—"No, no. Volví porque no tenía señal… además… estuve muy apartado de aquí… quería saber qué estaba sucediendo…"  
—"Entonces… ¿Es seguro?"  
—"¿Yargh?"  
—"… Que si es seguro en el norte."  
—"Yargh! Sí, lo es… pero… sólo en el mar… no sé en las islas… pero en el tiempo en que estuve en mi barco, no ocurrió nada."  
Él miró el mar por un momento antes de volver a mí.  
—"Oye, tú… ¿Te interesaría formar un equipo? Nosotros y tu amigo que se está muriendo o lo que sea."  
—"¿Yargh?"  
—"¡Deja de decir eso! Es muy estúpido… Como sea… ¿Te interesa la propuesta…? Podríamos tratar de buscar sobrevivientes… solos no podremos llegar a nada… pero si nos unimos y buscamos sobrevivientes, ¡más compañeros!, formaríamos un gran grupo si nos esforzamos… ¡Podríamos sobrevivir a esto!"  
Eso no me parecía mala idea, de hecho… ¡Me agradaba! Pero… algo no sonaba bien…  
—"¡Yargh! ¡Por supuesto!"  
Yo sabía que algo andaba mal… pero… ¿Por qué acepté…?  
—"Jojojojo… Bien, ¿qué haremos ahora?"  
Su risa era algo extraña…  
—"Por ahora… descansar…"  
A decir verdad… me sentía muy agotado…  
—"Bien…"  
—"Yargh. En la cabina tengo una cama, en realidad nunca la uso, siempre duermo en mi hamaca. Por ahora, la cama está ocupada, así que puedo prestarte la hamaca"  
Él asintió.  
—"Bien. Una pregunta. ¿Cuándo duermes dices 'Yargh'? Porque eso sería muy molesto…"  
—"Yajajay, creo que no…"  
—"¿Qué clase de risa es esa…?"  
—"¡Cuando tú te ríes pareces un monstruo! ¡Yargh! Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas?"  
—"Me llamo Shifty. ¿Tú quién eres? Adivinaré… ¿Yargh, el pirata?"  
—"Yajajay~ No, me llamo Russell."  
Dije extendiendo la mano.  
—"Yo no saludo a la gente así…"  
Miró a otro lado.  
—"… ¿Y cómo se supone que saludas?"  
—"Así, 'Hola'. Aunque nunca saludo tampoco…"  
—"Bueno, no importa. Mejor vayamos adentro de una vez…"  
Propuse antes de entrar a la cabina, seguido de Shifty. Siendo sincero, en mi opinión él era algo… extraño.

.  
-**FIN FLASHBACK**-  
.

—"…. Entonces ¿Mi hermano te propuso matrimonio? Oops… quiero decir… ¿Te pidió que formen un grupo? … Eso no es normal en él…"  
Bromeó Lifty.  
—"… Por alguna razón… cuando lo conocí sentí que algo andaba mal en él…"  
—"¿Algo? Todo anda mal con él…"  
Dijo Lifty desviando la mirada.  
—"No te enojes, Lifty…"  
Flippy interrumpió.  
—"¡No me enojé!"  
Lifty salió de la cabina. Cuando me contó que Shifty era su hermano gemelo… No le creí para nada…  
**.**  
**.**

-**FLASHBACK**-

Luego de decirles a esas personas que el bosque era muy peligroso, se quedaron preocupados…  
—"¡No me jodas! ¿Dices que Handy no volverá despues de entrar allí?"  
Ese sujeto… estaba comportándose de una manera extraña… ¿Será cierto de que él no es él maldito que conocí antes?  
—"… No les diré una palabra más hasta que no me expliquen."  
Exigí. ¡No podía creerlo así como así! Es decir… ¡Él es… es idéntico! No podía estar equivocado… Su rostro, su voz, sus expresiones, la forma de hablar…era imposible que fuera otra persona…  
—"¿Explicarte qué? ¡Ya te dijimos que no soy la persona de la que hablas!"  
—"¡Exactamente por eso! No puedo dejar el tema así como así… ¡Exijo que me expliques!"  
Él guardó silencio…  
—"Bueno… en realidad yo no estuve con Lammy, Handy y Lifty desde antes… no estoy muy seguro qué decir…"  
Dijo el militar.  
—"¿Él se llama Lifty? Creí que su nombre era Shifty…"  
Lo miré por el rabillo de mi ojo, aún desconfiado.  
—"Así es, yo soy Lammy. Y este muchacho que ves aquí es Flippy."  
Se presentó ella y al militar.  
—"… Yo soy Russell… Mucho gusto."  
Lifty no decía ni una palabra… a pesar de que hace unos momentos no paraba de hablar…  
—"Debo decir que… tampoco sé bien lo que está sucediendo… Lifty estuvo con nosotros desde que todo comenzó… pero tú dices que lo conociste dos días despues de todo esto… ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible…?"  
Ellos estaban tan confundidos como yo…  
—"…fue Shifty…"  
Dijo 'Lifty' en voz baja.  
—"¿Qué dijiste…?"  
Él me miró fijo. Parecía algo serio.  
—"Shifty es mi hermano gemelo."  
¡¿Qué?! Esa sería la explicación más obvia pero… no puedo creerlo saliendo de su boca… Flippy y Lammy se veían tan impactados como yo…  
—"…. Ja…. ¿Qué? No te creo…"  
—"Si no me creen es su problema, yo ya 'confesé'."  
Bufó entre comillas.  
—"… ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿No es una de tus bromas?"  
Preguntó Flippy.  
—"¡Ya te dije que no! No entiendo por qué creen que es mentira… Los gemelos no son raros de encontrar…"

—"Yo te creo. A demás tienes razón, es algo normal."  
Lammy sonrió.  
—"…. Dije que Shifty era mi gemelo… no mi clon malvado que trata de inculparme de todo lo que hace-"  
Lifty dejó de hablar…  
—"… Como sea… Ya te dije lo que querías saber. Ahora dinos, ¿Por qué los que entran ahí no salen?"  
Me exigió.  
—"… Porque…"  
—**FIN FLASHBACK**—  
**.**  
**.**

—"¡Pero eso no me explica por qué querías matarme! ¿Qué es lo que él hizo como para que al verme me gritaras y golpearas?"  
—"Es porque tenías cara de tonto, y me dieron muchas ganas de matarte."  
Traté de vengarme por todo lo que me dijo.  
—"Déjate de idioteces… ¡Estoy hablando en serio, maldito animal!"  
Estaba molesto.  
—"Tranquilo Lifty… Sabes que no fue la intención de Russell- … Quiero decir… Uh…"  
Flippy intentó calmarlo.  
—"Mejor cállate…"  
Lifty le arrebató el gorro a Flippy y lo arrojó al suelo.  
—"Te la pasas hablando mal de los demás y cuando te dicen algo a ti te enojas…"  
Susurré.  
—"… ¡Ya deja de decir estupideces! ¡Quiero que me digas qué es lo que hizo Shifty de una vez, tengo prisa!"  
—"… Bien…"  
**.  
**.****

—**FLASHBACK**—

Estaba durmiendo y me desperté de golpe por unos ruidos de afuera…  
—"¿Yargh…?"  
Al salir de la cabina… siendo sincero… me quería morir…  
—"¡A-ah…!"  
El barco estaba completamente infestado de infectados…  
Había una madera colocada como rampa…  
—"¡¿Y-Yargh?!"  
En ese momento, la mayoría se dirigió hacia mí… ¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?!  
Corrí nuevamente a la cabina y cerré la puerta con fuerza. Colocándole mis muebles para que no pasaran.  
—"¡¿A-Ah?! ¿Qué-?"  
Tenía mucho miedo… ¿Iba a morir…?  
—"… ¡! Ellos no están…"  
Shifty no estaba… tampoco estaba el otro sujeto.  
… ¿Acaso me abandonaron…?  
Revisé en toda la cabina… Ninguna de mis armas estaba…  
—"¿Qué está pasando? ¡Debe ser una pesadilla!"  
Cuando me dí cuenta, poco a poco, la puerta comenzaba a abrirse…  
—"¡!… ¡¿AHORA QUÉ HAGO?!"  
Asustado, alterado, tomé una madera del suelo esperando a que entren.  
Tenía la mano temblorosa… cada golpe me daba escalofríos.  
Una vez que derribaron la puerta y comenzaron a entrar. Me congelé… No esperaba ver tal cantidad…  
—"A… Ah… ¡YAARGH!"  
Con la madera, corrí hacia ellos sosteniéndola de forma horizontal.  
Comenzaron a caer uno sobre el otro. En cuanto pude salir de la cabina, empecé a pisarlos para poder salir. Desgraciadamente, me sujetaron las patas de palo…  
—"¡Argh!"  
Caí sobre ellos… fue muy desagradable… Trataba de alejarlos con mi garfio... pero eran demasiados.  
—"¡¿Ah?!"  
Cuando volví la mirada a mis patas de palo, noté que los infectados estaban mordiéndolas… por primera vez en mi vida, me alegré de tenerlas…  
—"¡Yargh!"  
Incrusté el garfio en las cabezas de los infectados que mordían mis patas de palo.  
Cuando ya me soltaron, me levanté con dificultad. Empecé a agitar el garfio a todas direcciones… tratando de abrir el paso. A decir verdad… nunca iba a llegar sin una mordida o dos… Así que pensé rápido y me arrojé por la borda.  
—"¡Yargh!"  
Al caer al agua, rápidamente me sumergí para que me perdieran el rastro. Un infectado cayó al agua, pero aun así, éste flotaba.  
Cuando me sentí seguro y se me acabó el aire, subí a la superficie.  
—"¡Ahh!"  
Tomé un largo respiro antes de nadar hasta el muelle. Traté de pararme, pero tropecé y caí al suelo. Mis patas de palo estaban rasgadas… de hecho, una se partió.  
—"Ah… Maldición…"  
Caí inconsciente.

Al despertar, estaba cubierto de hojas.  
—"… ¿Yargh…?"  
Vi a la persona que encontré mordida frente a mí.  
—"Oh, eres tú… ¿Tú me trajiste aquí…?"  
Él simplemente asintió. Pude notar que tenía dos colmillos inferiores que sobresalían.  
—"… Gracias… ¡Oh! En verdad, lo siento… no te pregunté esto antes… aunque tampoco tuve la oportunidad… ¿Cómo te llamas?"  
—"Me llamo Truffles"  
—"Ya veo… disculpa, ¿tú saliste del barco cuando viste a los infectados o…?"  
Él apretó los puños.  
—"No… vi a un idiota… estaba tomando tus cosas… luego…"  
… ¿Acaso estaba hablando de Shifty…? Y si era Shifty de quién hablaba… ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso…?  
—"… ¿Tomando mis cosas?"  
—"Sí… Luego llegó otro sujeto… no subió al barco, pero detrás de él… estaban los infectados que ahora abordan tu barco… ese sujeto hacía de carnada para traerlos…"  
¿¡Otro sujeto!? … ¿Por qué estaban haciendo eso…? ¡No entiendo nada!  
—"¿O-Otro sujeto…? Pero… ¿Cómo eran? Dime cómo era el sujeto que estaba a bordo y luego el que estaba afuera, por favor."  
—"Bueno, el que estaba adentro… traía un traje… cabello verde… un antifaz… un sombrero…"  
Maldición. Era Shifty… ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Y quién era la otra persona?  
—"Ya veo… ¿Cómo era el que estaba fuera?"  
—"La otra persona… Era un hombre, como de unos 40. Contextura normal, tez morena, cabello negro. Tenía un traje extravagante: cuadriculado de color café y beige, un sombrero del mismo color y textura… No pude ver bien sus ojos… Tenía una sonrisa desagradable… igual que el otro sujeto…"  
Entonces Shifty… No puede ser…  
—"… Ya veo… ¿Y tú por qué te marchaste?"  
Pregunte. Aún seguía algo deprimido por lo que hizo Shifty… No entendía por qué estaba haciendo eso, tampoco sabía si se había ido. Pero… cuando busqué el arcabuz… no lo encontré…  
—"Es que… Cuando el tipo que estaba a bordo me vio… comenzó a insultarme… Me preguntó si me mordieron. Le respondí que sí, comenzó a reír y dijo que yo iba a morir…"  
¿Por qué Truffles moriría? Fue solo una mordida y yo la desinfecté…  
—"Me dijo que saliera del barco mientras podía… y que si trataba de despertarte iba a matarme…"  
Shifty… no era lo que aparentaba…  
—"Entiendo… ¿Luego qué sucedió?"  
No iba a culparlo por no despertarme. Después de todo, estaba siendo amenazado de muerte…  
—"Me apuntó con el arma y dijo que me fuera. Cuando bajé del barco vi al otro sujeto… tenía una tabla, la que esta puesta en tu barco como rampa. También tenía una carretilla. Me dijo que si iba al bosque tendría aún más mordidas… porque allí había un refugio para gente que traía el virus… No le hice caso y huí no muy lejos… quería ver qué tramaban."  
Entonces… ¡¿Ellos subieron a los infectados?! Si querían matarme… lo hubieran hecho mientras dormía…  
—"… ¿Cuál fue su siguiente paso?"  
—"Luego subieron con la carretilla. Se llevaron tus cosas: armas, ropa… dinero… No dejaron nada más que muebles… Una vez que bajaron la carretilla, comenzaron a arrancar las hojas y ramas de un arbusto, revelando un bote… allí cargaron todo, lo pusieron en el agua. El de cabello verde subió solamente, él otro sujeto…"  
—"¡Espera! Me dijiste que el de cabello negro traía detrás muchos infectados… ¿Cómo es que los tenían controlados…?"  
—"Oh, cierto… Él… tenía cadenas… las usaba para controlar a los infectados… eran como correas… Él simplemente ató una cadena que estaba conectada a todas las demás… a un árbol… ¡Así solamente! ¡No le importó la posibilidad de que se soltaran!"  
¿Cómo es posible que tuvieran a los infectados como si fueran mascotas…? Qué enfermizo.  
—"Ya veo… para que los infectados caminaran él estaba al frente… era una carnada… como tú dijiste…"  
—"Sí… el que estaba a bordo, remó hasta tu barco… luego el otro sujeto soltó a los infectados… ¡uno por uno! Estaba loco… Caminó hasta subir a tu barco… los infectados lo seguían… cerró la puerta de tu cabina. Luego, cuando estaba acorralado, saltó hasta el bote… Y remaron hasta que ya no pude verlos más…"

Eso sonaba… tan irreal… ¿Cómo pudo soltar a los infectados uno por uno…? Si era una multitud… Sería imposible.  
—"…. ¿A dónde se fueron? Es decir, ¿hacia qué dirección…?"  
—"Se fueron… uh…"  
Saque mi brújula del bolsillo y se la mostré.  
—"Mira, nosotros estamos en el sur… ¿Hacia dónde se fueron?"  
Él miró la brújula un momento.  
—"Hacia… el norte."  
Si se fueron al norte, habrá sido por lo que le dije a Shifty.  
—"… ¿Huh? ¿N-No escuchaste nada…?"  
Comenzaron a escucharse ruidos de entre los arbustos.  
—"… Creo que deberíamos irnos…"  
Susurró.  
—"¿Por qué…?"  
—"Dudo mucho que los infectados permanezcan en el barco…"  
Luego de que dijo eso, salieron de los arbustos unos infectados…  
—"¡Yargh!"  
Truffles sacó una estaca y la clavó en el ojo de un infectado, este cayó sobre los otros.  
—"¡Vámonos, ya!"  
Traté de levantarme, pero olvidé que mi pata de palo se partió… Tropecé y caí al suelo.  
—"¡Vamos!"  
Cuando levanté la mirada, ya no pude ver a Truffles

Me levanté, haciendo equilibrio sobre una sola pata.  
—"M-Maldición… No llegaré saltando… y si tan solo doy un salto se partirá la otra pata… Yargh…"  
No podía quedarme pensando. Tenía que irme. Los infectados comenzaban a levantarse.  
—"¡! N-No puedo quedarme quieto…"  
Me arrastré hasta alcanzar una rama y la usé como bastón para llegar al barco. Truffles estaba a bordo del barco… El barco estaba despejado… ¿A dónde se habrán ido los infectados…? ¿O acaso fue Truffles…?  
—"¡Russell! ¿Estás bien?"  
Truffles bajó del barco y caminó hacia mí.  
—"Si…"  
¿Acaso era mi imaginación o Truffles estaba actuando algo… extraño? Aunque en realidad, desde que lo encontré no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo…  
—"Lamento no poder… ayudarte más… cof…"  
Se veía algo pálido…  
—"Descuida… Hey, ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves algo… mal…"  
Comenzaban a formarse ojeras debajo de sus ojos.  
—"…. Es que… estoy algo cansado… es decir, mira… acabo de deshacerme de muchos infectados… Ugh…"  
—"… Entiendo… Lo siento, pero por ahora no puedo ayudarte… se partió mi pata de palo, lo lamento."  
Truffles me miró por un momento, luego a mi pata.  
—"… Será mejor que la repares… no pienso llevarte como carga…"  
Fue su última palabra antes de volver a subir al barco.  
—"… ¿Cómo carga…? Pero si yo lo estuve cuidando hasta ahora…"  
Me quejé y subí al barco. Truffles estaba mirando su mordida… pude notar que estaba temblando…  
—"… ¿Pasa algo?"  
Él se asustó y me miró.  
—"No me hables tan de repente… No, no pasa nada…"  
Vi el lugar… los cuerpos de los infectados estaban regados por el suelo…  
—"… Oye… ¿Cómo hiciste para deshacerte de tantos infectados tú solo…?"  
—"En realidad, cuando llegué no habían tantos infectados… seguramente cuando vine por ti… nos siguieron."  
Explicó.  
—"Ya veo… Voy a ir a la cabina…"  
Dije al momento en que me iba hacia allá.  
—"… Shifty… Ese…. ¡Ese maldito!"  
Comenzó a invadirme la ira contra él.  
—"¡Si tan solo lo hubiera dejado morir allí no me hubiera causado tantos problemas-!"  
Me dí cuenta de que estaba gritando, así que bajé la voz.  
—"… Maldita rata…"  
Busque en los muebles algún repuesto…  
—"… ¿Huh?"  
Encontré mi repuesto de lente de contacto. Eso me sería muy útil. Lo guardé en el bolsillo y seguí buscando.  
—"Es inútil… se llevó toda mi ropa… Yar…"  
Suspiré rendido, pero luego recordé que podría tener algún repuesto bajo la cama. Por suerte encontré un par allí…  
—"Yajajay~"  
Celebré mientras me quitaba la pata rota y la cambiaba por la sana. Una vez que me las cambie, me sentí mucho mejor.  
—"… ¿Huh?"  
Al darme la vuelta, vi a Truffles. A decir verdad… me asustó…  
—"¡Waah! … ¡No hagas eso!"  
Me quejé.  
—"… Estoy cansado… Voy a dormir…"  
—"¿Uh? Yar…"  
Salí de la cabina. Me sentí algo mareado por el olor a muerto…  
—"Ugh… No puedo dejar estos cuerpos aquí…"  
NO podía… Saqué los cuerpos uno por uno afuera… Traté de llevarlos lo más lejos posible y los amontoné para poder… prenderlos fuego.

Revisé en mi chaqueta. Tenía algunos cerillos y una botella pequeña de ron.  
—"Bien, ahora…"  
Volqué el Ron sobre ellos para luego encender un cerillo y arrojárselo…

Vi en silencio como ardían…. ¿Qué habrá sido esa sensación extraña…?  
—"Yaja- ¡! … Creo que mejor debería ir al barco de nuevo…"  
Dije mientras volvía de camino al barco.

-**FIN FLASHBACK**-  
**.**

—"Bien… aunque conociéndolo… él no hubiera tratado de matarte subiendo a esos caminantes…"  
Trató de defenderlo…  
—"… ¿Dices que eso fue idea del otro sujeto?"  
Lifty no respondió. Estaba algo pensativo.  
—"… Por último…"  
Susurró en tono serio.  
—"¡Hey, gordito!"  
Gritó de repente a Truffles.  
—"¿Tú eres Truffles, verdad?"  
Truffles lo miró por un momento.  
—"Sí… cof"  
—"Luces como si te estuvieras muriendo… lo que va a pasar si no te mato ahora."  
Dijo Lifty al momento en que apuntaba a Truffles con una magnum…  
—"¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Lifty?! ¡Eres igual a tu hermano, lo sabía!"  
Le grité.  
—"Cállate. Este cerdo bastardo está infectado. Si no lo asesino ahora, morirá solo y se convertirá en un caminante."  
¡¿De qué está hablando ese idiota?! Tiene que ser una broma…  
—"… ¿Qué….? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡¿A qué te refieres con que morirá y se convertirá en un caminante?!"  
Lifty me miró por un segundo, luego volvió la mirada a Truffles.  
—"Caminante es a lo que tú llamas infectado, así los llamo y-"  
—"¡De eso ya me dí cuenta! ¡Quiero saber por qué dices que se convertirá en uno de ellos!"  
Exigí saber.  
—"Lifty, no hay necesidad de ponerse violento…"  
—"¡Cállate, soldado! Deberías saber que no hay otra opción. ¿Qué no escuchaste al pirata? ¡Él esta mordido!"  
¿Mordido….? Recuerdo que, según Truffles, Shifty le advirtió que iba a morir por la mordida… pero ¿Y qué con eso…? Es sólo una mordida. No es nada grave… ¿verdad?  
—"Escucha, Russell. Si te muerde un caminante, te conviertes en una bomba de tiempo… Muy pronto enfermarás, morirás y te convertirás en una de esas cosas, ¿Entiendes? … ¿Que cómo lo sé? Antes de esto yo fui detenido por la policía, en el tiempo que estuve en la comisaria, escuché todo tipo de historias… todas empezaban y terminaban justo como te lo dije antes…"  
¿Será cierto lo que dice Lifty? ¿O estará mintiendo…?  
—"Pero-"  
—"Russell… Lo siento… yo tampoco quise creerlo, pero lo que Lifty dice es cierto…"  
Dijo Lammy honestamente. En ese momento me quedé sin palabras…  
—"… Tengo que- ¡¿Aah?! ¿Escucharon eso…?"  
Lifty pidió silencio para escuchar…  
—"… ¿Qué cosa-?"  
Me dí cuenta de que los demás comenzaron a verse serios…  
—"… No entiendo… ¿Qué les sucede…?"  
Insistí exasperándome.  
—"… ¿Qué, no lo escuchas…? Se aproximan…"  
Flippy susurró en voz baja… ¿Acaso se refería a los infectados…?  
—"¿Qué…? ¿Quiénes-?"  
Cuando miré al bosque, comencé a distinguir siluetas humanas aproximándose lentamente…  
—"¡Yar! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!"  
Ellos se quedaron pensando por un momento hasta que Lifty habló.  
—"Quiero que ustedes se vayan en el barco a donde se les plazca."  
Todos se quedaron mirándolo… ¿Por qué dijo 'ustedes', en lugar de 'nosotros'…? ¿Pensaba quedarse…?  
—"Pero Lifty… ¿¡Qué hay de Handy!?"  
Lammy se adelantó.  
—"De eso yo me encargo. Me quedaré aquí."  
Flippy y Lammy se quedaron sorprendidos.  
—"Lifty… De cualquier forma, será mejor que todos nos quedemos, entonces."  
—"Cállate, soldadito. Si vamos todos juntos llamaríamos la atención. Déjenme a mí solo, yo podré."  
Aseguró Lifty.  
—"¿Y cómo piensas pasar por todos ellos?"  
Pregunté curioso.  
—"Ejejeje. ¡Oh! Se están acercando… será mejor que preparen esta basura para poder irse."  
Dijo Lifty. Volteamos a ver el bosque… ¡Eran demasiados! ¿Acaso lo golpeé tanto que enloqueció…? No podrá pasar con todos ellos.  
—"Hey, gordito."  
Lifty apuntó a Truffles… Esta vez… no iba a entrometerme después de lo que dijeron los demás… Me hice a un lado… no quería formar parte de eso…  
—"… ¿Lifty…?"  
Truffles me miró por un momento, luego miró a los demás y por último a Lifty.  
—"Camina."  
Ordenó.  
—"… ¿Huh…?"  
—"¡Te dije que camines! Tú vendrás conmigo."  
Lifty colocó el cañón de la magnum en su frente…Truffles caminó por enfrente de él.

Lifty metió la mano en el bolsillo de Truffles y le sacó la billetera…  
—"Creo que ya no necesitaras esto…"  
Dijo Lifty con una sonrisa maliciosa…  
—"¡Lifty! ¡Se acercan!"  
Advirtió Lammy. Lifty guardó la billetera para apurar a Truffles.  
—"… ¡Hasta aquí! Cof… ¡No voy a dar ni un paso más! ¡Tan solo mira lo cerca que están! Cof…"  
—"Bien."  
Lifty pateó a Truffles, tirándolo del barco.  
—"¡¿Qué es lo que están mirando?! ¡Ustedes tienen que preparar el barco para irse!"  
Flippy y Lammy asintieron a la orden de Lifty. Ellos se acercaron a mí para preguntarme qué es lo que debían hacer. Les dí las instrucciones lo más rápido que pude.  
—"… ¿…Lifty…? ¿Qué vas a hacer…?"  
Lammy se le acercó.  
—"Yo voy a estar bien, pero tengo que irme ahora si no quiero terminar mordido… Bien ¡Nos vemos!"  
Dijo Lifty. Unos segundos despues… se arrojó al agua.  
—"¡Lifty! …. Caray…"  
Suspiró Flippy. Para ser sincero, me sentiría más a gusto si Lifty no estuviera…  
—"Soldado… ¡Flippy! ¡Si de casualidad encuentran a mi hermano…! Sabiendo cómo reaccionará Russell… ¡No dejes que lo mate! ¿Bien? …. ¡De eso me encargaré yo!"  
Trató de disimular el idiota mientras flotaba en el agua nadando hasta el muelle.  
—"¿Huh? Jajaja~ ¡Bien, no dejaré que lastime a tu hermano!"  
Se burló Flippy.  
—"Uh… ¡Yo no dije eso!"  
Lifty se ruborizó y subió al muelle…  
—"Espero… espero que Lifty y Handy estén bien…"  
Dijo Lammy. Yo no tengo nada en contra de Handy, pero no deseo lo mismo con Lifty…  
Él estaba metido dentro de una camioneta azul. Rápidamente sacó dos bolsos.  
—"Lifty, pásame un bolso, por favor…"  
Pidió Flippy amablemente.  
—"… Bien…"  
Flippy estiró lo más que pudo su brazo. Lifty arrojó el bolso, por suerte, Flippy pudo alcanzarlo. Pero aún así se le había caído un rifle y una escopeta. Lifty las tomó y las colocó en su bolso.  
Flippy le alcanzó el bolso a Lammy.  
—"… ¡Ah! ¿Pero qué…?"  
Flippy estaba mirando a Truffles. Fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que… Truffles estaba siendo devorado por los infectados…  
—"¡AAAAHHH!"  
Qué horror… lo peor era que aún estaba con vida…  
Lifty lo miraba de reojo mientras corría hacia el bosque. Pude ver como apuntaba a Truffles, en ese momento… él acabo con su vida.  
Lammy se tapó los ojos.  
—"… Russell… ¡Russell!"  
Me llamó Flippy.  
—"¿Yar?"  
—"El barco está listo para zarpar…"  
—"Yar… Gracias por su ayuda… ahora me encargaré yo. Pueden descansar…"  
Agradecí. Volteé a ver al bosque de nuevo, evitando ver a la multitud de infectados… Lifty ya se había ido.  
Miré a Flippy y a Lammy, preguntándome si después de todo… podría volver a confiar en alguien…

.

.

* * *

N/A: Aqui el cuarto capítulo. Espero les haya gustado, cualquier error me avisan. Ojalá no se hayan mareado con tantos flashback :s

Gracias por leer.

REVIEWS?


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**  
—**Narración de Shifty**—

.

.

.

—**FLASH BACK**—

.

.  
Estaba mirando la TV, refugiado en una casa. A decir verdad, no estaba seguro de a quién le pertenecía.  
—"... ¿Qué mierda está pasando…? Esto apesta… no quiero estar todo el día encerrado por una peste… Ugh…"  
Revisé un poco la casa, saqueando algunas cosas… No encontré nada de valor. Sean quienes sean los que vivían aquí, eran unos pobres diablos…  
Miré por la ventana. Estaban esos llamados 'infectados'. Dicen que son peligrosos. Como sea, no iba a acercarme. Apestan, parecen muertos y tienen la ropa desgarrada. Seguramente no tienen nada.  
—"Ugh… Extraño como era todo antes…"  
Parecía un viejo recordando 'viejos tiempos'…  
Ya llevaba un día escondido después de ver la televisión… No pensaba quedarme un maldito segundo más. Estallé.  
—"¡Agh! No quiero quedarme escondido aquí como rata… "  
Me animé a salir… la calle estaba llena de 'infectados'. Aunque llamarlos 'Muertos-vivos' me suena más apropiado.  
—"¡Jódanse! Yo me voy…"  
Grité corriendo entre la multitud…  
Tomé un palo que encontré en el suelo, me acerqué a un auto y le rompí el vidrio de la ventana para poder entrar. Subí al auto y aceleré en cuanto pude luego de sabotearlo.  
—"Ahhh… No sé dónde ir… pero se siente muy bien salir de ese lugar… uh…"  
… Ahora que recuerdo… ¿Qué habrá sucedido con…?  
—"… Tsk…"  
Giré hacia la comisaria.

—"…."  
Estaba lleno de cadáveres… Me sentí desconcertado. ¿Qué sucedió con mi hermano…? No quería buscar su cuerpo, si es que estaba allí…  
—"… Ugh…"  
Me dieron ganas de vomitar. Me sentía mal en ese lugar…  
Salí apresurado, conteniendo las lágrimas.  
—"Ugh… fue una pérdida de tiempo…"  
Me subí al auto y arranqué. Aunque ni siquiera ahora sabía a donde ir.  
—"… Iré a un hotel o algo así… No, mejor creo que iré a… Ugh…"  
Frené el auto y recosté la cabeza sobre el volante. Miré alrededor: habían infectados vagando por las calles.  
—"… Quizá… el bosque no estaría tan mal…"  
Revisé el auto hasta encontrar un mapa en la guantera. Una vez que ubiqué dónde estaba, busqué algún lugar a donde ir. Me decidí por ir a una zona cerca de un muelle. Encendí la radio para saber más acerca del asunto.  
—"… Libre de infección. Repito. Libre de infección. No hay virus. Aquí pueden encontrar refugio y comida. Lugar seguro-"  
—"Sí, claro, campeón…"  
Apagué la radio. Era ridículo… tan solo ver cómo están las calles. Ese lugar ya debe de estar infectado.  
—"… ¿Dónde se supone que está esa utopía…?"  
Encendí la radio sólo por curiosidad.  
"….. *Estática*…"  
—"Tsk…"  
La apagué. De todas formas, no me interesaba ir.

Cuando llegué al muelle, me encontré casualmente con ese refugio…  
—"Así es, aquí había comida y refugio… para los muertos vivos…"  
El lugar estaba destruido. Había cuerpos sin vida por todas partes…  
De pronto escuché ruidos, no sabía de dónde provenían. Guardé silencio para poder escuchar.  
—"¿Quién anda ahí?"  
Escuché entre los arbustos antes de que disparen cerca de mí…  
—"¡Ack! ¿Quién demonios eres?"  
Le reclamé en cuanto se asomó. Era un tipo de unos treinta o cuarenta años, de casi mi misma altura. Piel tostada, cabello negro y ojos rojos. Me estaba apuntando con un arma, mirándome serio.  
—"Si vienes por el refugio, lamentablemente ya fue devastado por infectados hace más de 10 horas."  
Dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza. Parecía que buscaba algo…  
—"Yo no vine exactamente por eso… en realidad vine a este lugar para quedarme, no sabía que este centro de idiotas… Err… refugiados, estaba aquí."  
Expliqué mirándolo.  
—"¿Te han mordido?"  
—"… No… ¿Por qué preguntas?"  
Él sonrió.  
—"Si te muerden, te infectas y te conviertes en uno de ellos."  
Me explicó. Primero pensé que me estaba tomando el pelo, luego vi los cadáveres: la mayoría tenía mordidas en el cuerpo. Le creí, pero aún tenía mis dudas.  
—"… ¿Tienes algún arma?"  
Me preguntó. Supuse por su mirada que si le respondía que sí, intentaría robármela. Aunque no tenía ninguna...  
—"Sí, tengo un arma. ¿Por qué preguntas?"  
—"Arrójamela si no quieres que te vuele la cabeza."  
Me amenazó.  
—"… Ahh… La dejé en el auto… déjame ir a buscarla."  
—"… Adelante…"  
Me dio permiso y fui hasta el auto. Él no me quito la mirada de encima.  
—"(Pero qué tipo más estúpido… tal vez pueda aprovecharme de él…)"  
Encontré el palo que use para romper el vidrio debajo del asiento. Lo dejé caer a propósito.  
—"Oops…"  
—"Ya deja de hacerte el idiota."  
Amenazó. Tomé el palo tratando de ser discreto y me levante. Él notó que recogí algo.  
—"Arrójamela"  
Me giré para verlo y le enseñé el palo.  
—"Bien"  
Se lo arrojé, por suerte le di en la cabeza. Por el golpe se cayó al suelo soltando el arma.  
—"Jajaja, Estúpido"  
Me acerqué rápidamente y agarré el arma. No tenía balas…  
—"Pobre idiota…"  
Le pateé la cabeza.  
—"Ugh…"  
Se quejó y metió su mano en el bolsillo. Antes de que pudiera sacar algo, le pisé el brazo. Me agaché y lo revisé para ver qué escondía. Se trataba de una navaja y una caja de balas.  
—"Oh, gracias por las balas y la navaja, amigo."  
Me levanté y le pateé el estómago antes de irme. No pensaba volver a usar el auto, así que lo dejé allí.  
Me adentré en el bosque y comencé a escuchar ruidos…  
—"… ¿Uh?"  
Creí que aquel idiota me estaba siguiendo, pero… De entre los arbustos salió un muerto vivo.  
Abrí la caja con las balas y recargué la pistola.  
—"No… creo que mejor te ignoraré. No causarás ningún daño solito. Además, sólo atraería a más feos como tú con el sonido del disparo"  
Le dí la espalda y corrí alejándome. Al darme la vuelta… Comenzaron a perseguirme muchos más muertos vivos.  
—"¡Ah! ¿De dónde salieron tantos?"  
Le disparé solamente a uno. Éste cayó al suelo alentando a los demás.  
—"Malditos mugrosos…"  
Se acercaban muy rápido. Llegaron a acorralarme contra un árbol.  
—"¡Ah!"  
—"¡Hey! ¿¡Estás bien!?"  
Salió un sujeto entre los arbustos. Un pirata, por lo visto. Era algo más alto que yo. Piel pálida, cabello celeste recogido en una trenza. Vestía una playera rayada de blanco y rojo por debajo de una capa de capitán, pantalones negros y un sombrero de capitán. Tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo y un garfio en la mano izquierda.  
—"¡De maravilla! ¡Gracias por preguntar!"  
Respondí escuetamente. ¿Qué tan idiota iba a ser como para preguntarme eso?  
Vi que sacó un arma extraña que no conocía. Disparó a los cadáveres y comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas más balas y pólvora… Al parecer su arma era vieja y anticuada.  
Cuando por fin pudo recargar, volvió a disparar. Pero esta vez, yo recibí el balazo en mi brazo…  
—"¡Ah! ¡Mira dónde disparas, imbécil!"  
Le grité enfadado.  
—"¡L-Lo siento!"  
Se disculpó el idiota mientras volvía a cargar esa cosa. Disparó de nuevo, volando la cabeza de un muerto vivo.  
Él era muy lento… por lo que tuve que gastar mis balas y dispararles a los bastardos.  
—"¡Mierda!"  
Me quedé sin municiones. Los infectados comenzaban a amontonarse en mi contra. El pirata corrió hacia mí. Tenía dos patas de palo.  
—"¡Agh! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"  
Con su garfio, el demente comenzó a perforar las cabezas de los muertos vivos.  
—"¡Yargh!"  
—"¡¿Estás loco?!"  
Lo miré extrañado. Pero me ignoró.  
—"¿Entonces quieres que me vaya?"  
Tan sólo quedaban dos 'infectados' en pie. Mató a uno.  
Tomé una rama que encontré en el suelo y con ella golpeé en la cabeza al sobrante, haciéndolo caer. Una vez en el suelo, le clavé la rama en la cabeza.  
—"Eres algo salvaje…"  
—"¡Cállate! ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora! ¡Pronto vendrán muchos más!"  
Le advertí al tarado. Estuvo disparando mucho, haciendo un escándalo. En otras palabras, atrajimos a muchos más.  
—"¡Tengo un barco! Está por ahí."  
Dijo señalando la dirección de donde vino.  
—"¡Entonces vayamos!"

Me llevó hasta su feo barco para estar más seguros.  
—"Bien… tardarán en llegar al muelle…"  
Dije tomando un respiro.  
—"… Si vas a subir, hazlo. Tengo a alguien allí arriba, está herido."  
Me dejó atrás para ir a buscar a ese tipo, que probablemente ya esté _muerto_.  
—"(… A la mierda… echaré un vistazo a su barco y veré si tiene algo útil)."  
Me subí al barco y miré el mar, preguntándome si habría una zona segura o algo así.  
—"… ¿Piensas quedarte o sólo es un refugio temporal hasta que puedas irte con seguridad?"  
—"¿Ah?"  
No le escuché. Estaba hundido en mis pensamientos.  
—"Si piensas irte o quedarte…"  
—"Pienso quedarme."  
Contesté mirando el bosque.  
—"… Yo acabo de llegar. Ya estaba enterado de algo sobre este… ¿virus? … pero no me imaginé que fuera tan grave. Creí que la situación estaba controlada… Yargh…"  
¡Oh! Qué conmovedor, pero no quería escuchar la historia de su vida.  
—"Llegaste porque… No era seguro en…. No sé… ¿Las islas de afuera…?"  
Pregunté, mirando ahora hacia el mar. No era mi intención saber más acerca de él, pero quería saber cómo era todo por allá.  
—"No, no. Volví porque no tenía señal. Además… estuve muy apartado de aquí. Quería saber qué estaba sucediendo…"  
Qué sujeto tan estúpido… Si yo fuera él me hubiera importado una mierda cómo estaban las cosas aquí.  
—"Entonces… ¿Es seguro?"  
—"¿Yargh?"  
Esa expresión suya… Me daba ganas de partirle la cara.  
—"… Que si es seguro en el norte."  
—"Yargh! Sí, lo es, pero… sólo en el mar. No sé en las islas, pero en el tiempo en que estuve en mi barco no ocurrió nada."  
Miré el mar por un momento antes de volverme hacia él.  
—"Oye, tú… ¿Te interesaría formar un equipo? Nosotros y tu amigo que se está muriendo o lo que sea."  
Por supuesto que no lo decía honestamente. Ese sujeto me caía mal… Tenía un gas en la cabeza, no sabía aprovechar las cosas buenas y no soportaba su estúpido 'Yargh'.  
—"¿Yargh?"  
—"¡Deja de decir eso! Es muy estúpido… Como sea, ¿Te interesa la propuesta…? Podríamos tratar de buscar sobrevivientes… Solos no podremos llegar a nada, pero si nos unimos y buscamos sobrevivientes, ¡más compañeros!, formaríamos un gran grupo si nos esforzamos… ¡Podríamos sobrevivir a esto!"  
—"¡Yargh! ¡Por supuesto!"  
El idiota mordió el anzuelo…  
—"Jojojojo… Bien, ¿qué haremos ahora?"  
No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y ya me daban ganas de volarle la cabeza e irme.  
—"Por ahora… descansar…"  
Se veía algo cansado.  
—"Bien…"  
—"Yargh. En la cabina tengo una cama, en realidad nunca la uso, siempre duermo en mi hamaca. Por ahora, la cama está ocupada, así que puedo prestarte la hamaca"  
—"Bien. Una pregunta. ¿Cuándo duermes dices 'Yargh'? Porque eso sería muy molesto…"  
Traté de sonar amable. En realidad, le hubiera gritado en la cara que dejara de decir eso.  
—"Yajajay, creo que no…"  
—"¿Qué clase de risa es esa…?"  
—"¡Cuando tú te ríes pareces un monstruo! ¡Yargh! Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas?"  
No me agradaba...  
—"Me llamo Shifty. ¿Tú quién eres? Adivinaré… ¿Yargh, el pirata?"  
—"Yajajay~ No, me llamo Russell."  
Dijo extendiendo su mano.  
—"Yo no saludo a la gente así…"  
Miré a otro lado. Era solamente una excusa, me molestaba estar cerca de él.  
—"… ¿Y cómo se supone que saludas?"  
—"Así, 'Hola'. Aunque nunca saludo tampoco…"  
—"Bueno, no importa. Mejor vayamos adentro de una vez…"  
Dijo. Entramos a la cabina. Vi a un regordete en una cama. Tenía el cabello azul rizado y un estúpido traje de marinero.  
—"…. (¡Definitivamente debo matar a estos dos!)"  
Russell me llamó la atención para mostrarme dos hamacas una arriba de la otra. Él estaba acostado en la de arriba.

Me acosté en la de abajo. Estaba molesto por tener que pasar una noche con esos inútiles…

.

—**FIN FLASH BACK**—

**.**  
**.**

Estaba mirandoel mar. Rat estaba remando el bote pobre que consiguió. Ni loco iba a ayudarlo.**  
**—"… A ver si me ayudas. Yo estoy haciendo todo y tú solamente estas mirando a los pececitos"  
Me regañó.  
—"Cállate. Hubieras traído una lancha, idiota."  
—"En una lancha no hubiéramos podido traer todas las porquerías que trajiste. ¿Por qué trajiste todo esto? Su ropa… ¿cepillo de dientes? ¡Hubieras traído solo cosas útiles! Cleptómano mediocre…"  
Si tan solo decía una palabra más. Iba a arrojarlo fuera del bote.  
—"Como tú digas, mamá."  
Me eché a reír y tomé el catalejo que le robé a Russell. Pude ver una isla muy grande a lo lejos.  
—"Mmm… Veo veo…"  
Rat me miró con fastidio, tenía que molestarlo.  
—"… ¿Que ves…?"  
—"Una cosa."  
—"… ¿Qué cosa…?"  
—"Maravillosa."  
—"… ¿De qué color…?"  
Ya empezaba a apretar los dientes al hablar.  
—"Emmm… Marrón. ¡No! Verde-"  
—"¡Deja de joder! No tengo tiempo para juegos ¿Qué ves?"  
Oh, perdió la paciencia.  
—"¿Te rindes?"  
Rat aguantó las ganas de golpearme para quitarme el catalejo.  
—"Qué aguafiestas eres…"  
Dejó el catalejo y remó hacia la tierra.

Cuando llegamos, vimos que era como una especie de jungla.  
—"Espero que en esta isla apestosa no hayan muertos vivos."  
—"Me gusta más llamarles infectados"  
—"Vete tú y tus infectados al demonio."  
Me adentré en la jungla, dejando atrás a Rat. Tenía esa arcaica arma de Russell.  
—"Mmm ~ …"  
Comencé a tararear la tonta melodía de Lifty…  
—"… Lifty…"  
No estaba seguro de si él realmente estaba muerto… Quería creer que él aún seguía con vida. Después de todo, no es tan tonto.  
**.**

—**Fin Narración de Shifty**—  
**  
**

* * *

—**Narración de Lifty**—  
**.**

—"¡Handy! … Maldición… ¿Dónde se metió…? ¡Handy!"  
Llevaba casi media hora buscándolo…  
—"…No creo que sea tan maricón como para abandonar el grupo por una simple pelea…"  
Comencé a preocuparme ¿Y su Russell tenía razón…? Tal vez Handy ya esté muerto…  
—"… Maldita sea… ¡Handy!"  
Perdí la paciencia y corrí en el bosque.  
—"¡U-Uwah!"  
Me resbalé con un pequeño arroyo.  
—"Ugh…"  
Me levanté con algo de dificultad, ya que estaba todo resbaloso. La gasa que Flippy me puso ya estaba muy mojada y la cinta perdió el pegamento, así que me la quité. Se me notaba la marca de un golpe…**  
**—"Maldición… ¿Huh?"  
Había una cueva. Me acerqué con cautela.  
—"… ¿Handy…?"  
—"…Mmh…"  
Cuando escuché eso, me adentré más. Estaba muy oscuro.  
—"… Handy~…"  
—"Uh…"  
Estiré mi mano.  
—"… ¿Handy? Mierda… no puedo ver nada…"  
Alcancé a tocar el hombro de _alguien_.  
—"Seas tú o no voy a sacarte…"  
Me acerqué más, sujetando a esa persona por los brazos y la arrastré hasta sacarla de la cueva por completo.**  
**—"¡Handy! ¿Estás bien…?"  
Sí era él. Se veía cansado.  
—"Ugh…"  
Era peligroso permanecer allí. Podría haber caminantes en cualquier parte… Traté de levantarlo, pero era algo pesado como para que yo pudiera levantarlo solo…  
—"Vamos… Coopera…"  
Le pedí dándole algunas palmadas en la mejilla. Fue inútil, Handy estaba completamente inconsciente, aunque lo mojara, seguiría así.  
—"Ugh… Muy bien… veamos…"  
Tomé su brazo y lo puse en mi cuello, luego lo sujeté del hombro y me levanté con dificultad.  
—"Bien… Supongo que podré llevarte a la camioneta… que está a treinta minutos caminando y que contigo será una hora… Ugh…"

Y eso tuve que hacer. Sólo desearía haberme equivocado con los cálculos, al menos…  
—"Ugh…. Que pesado eres…"  
Lo recosté en el suelo.  
—"Mmm…"  
Abrí la puerta de la camioneta para subirlo y dejarlo en el asiento del acompañante.  
—"Ugh… Lifty…"  
—"Cállate."  
Lo arrojé dentro de la camioneta. Cuando di la vuelta a la camioneta para subir, vi a Handy removiéndose un poco en el asiento.  
—"¿Te sientes bien?"  
No respondió, ni siquiera me miraba.  
—"Ugh… ¿Todavía sigues mariconeando por esa estúpida pelea? Por Dios…"  
Handy me miro algo asombrado.  
—"No estoy mariconeando… sólo me siento como un idiota…"  
—"Entonces… Deja de ser un idiota."  
Bromeé.  
—"… Ugh…"  
Me froté la cabeza.  
—"¿Qué sucede? No te ves bien…"  
A decir verdad… Llevo dos días enteros sin dormir, tuve dos peleas, caminé por media hora y cargué a Handy por una hora más…  
—"… Sí, eso creo…"  
Sentía los parpados pesados…  
—"Déjame a mí… tú descansa…"  
—"Ni loco dejo mi camioneta a tu cargo… Además, tú estás peor que yo… Ugh…"  
Tan solo cerré los ojos por un momento y ya comencé a caer en sueño.  
—"Hey…"  
…

—"Mmm…"  
Cuando desperté estaba en mi camioneta, en el asiento del acompañante apoyado en el cristal. Handy estaba conduciendo.  
—"Te dije que no tocaras mi… camioneta…"  
Aún me sentía cansado…  
—"¿Qué querías que hiciera? Te desmayaste."  
Desvié la mirada…  
—"Tú tambien estas can… sado…"  
Quería volver a dormirme…  
—"Si tienes sueño, duérmete. No quiero verte luego con ganas de dormirte."**  
**—"Como tú digas, mamá…"  
Dije antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y dormirme.

Cuando desperté, la camioneta estaba estacionada frente una gran tienda. Allí vendían lanchas, botes y esas cosas. Aún con sueño, me bajé de la camioneta  
—"Uh, Handy. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"  
Él estaba remolcando una lancha a la camioneta.  
—"Ah, ya estás despierto. Pensaba en llevar la lancha al muelle."  
—"Entiendo. Oh, cierto… tú no sabes nada lo que sucedió"  
—"¿Huh? Tienes razón ¿Dónde están Flippy y Lammy?"  
Tenía que explicarle a Handy todo lo sucedido.  
—"Se fueron en un barco con Russell."  
—"¿Qué? ¿Quién es Russell? ¿Por qué se fueron…?"  
Handy se veía confundido.  
—"Russell es un sucio pirata que me golpeó al confundirme con… alguien más."  
Él seguía sin entender nada…  
—"… Luego de pelearnos nos separamos, ¿recuerdas? Flippy me fue a buscar y me convenció de volver, cuando volvimos Lammy dijo que no te encontró. Vimos que había humo a lo lejos, pensamos que era probable que fueras tú y fuimos allá. Nos encontramos con un barco ¿Y qué mejor idiota para subir que yo? Los otros dos me echaron una mirada... Una vez a bordo me encontré con _ese_ pirata. Me estuvo gritando algunas cosas sin sentido antes de golpearme y pisarme con sus patas de palo."  
Handy estaba escuchando atentamente.  
—"Luego, Lammy y Flippy subieron. Lammy lo convenció para que se calme un poco. Yo comencé a molestarlo a él y a su secuaz. El pirata seguía insistiendo en que yo había estado allí y que le robé todas sus cosas o algo así. Luego nos contó la historia de su vida, es decir, cómo llego a ese lugar y cómo 'me conoció'. Explicó por qué quería matarme, los demás estaban confundidos."  
—"Espera un segundo ¿Tú realmente le robaste?"  
Handy tenía la misma expresión que tenían Lammy y Flippy anteriormente.  
—"¡Claro que no! Ustedes me encontraron el mismo día que todo esto comenzó. ¿Crees que sea posible que yo esté en dos lugares a la vez?"  
Guardó silencio por un momento, se veía pensativo.  
—"¿Entonces qué? ¿Acaso tienes un clon malvado o algo así? O no necesariamente malvado si es tu clon…"  
Susurró lo último, pero fingí no escucharlo.  
—"Algo así… Fue mi gemelo."  
—"¿Tienes un gemelo…?"  
Por la cara de Handy, estaba a punto de desmayarse…  
—"¡¿Por qué todos se sorprenden?! Es algo normal…"  
Handy guardó silencio.  
—"No creo que sea por sorpresa… debe ser porque tú siempre eres sarcástico…"  
Dijo mirando a otro lado.  
—"Bueno…. Como sea. Cuando le dije a Russell que fue mi gemelo, Shifty, no me creyó y siguió insistiendo en que era yo."  
—"Entiendo. Hey, sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero… dijiste que te confundió con tu hermano y que tu hermano le robó sus pertenencias, ¿no es así…?"  
Asentí y él siguió hablando.  
—"Cuando te conocimos estabas detenido, pero dijiste que no hiciste nada y que se confundieron. ¿Acaso tu hermano te echó la culpa o…? fue un error…"  
Ese maldito… ¿Por qué tuvo que sacar ese tema de la nada? Solamente lo ignoré y desvíe la mirada. No iba a responderle eso…  
—"… Lo siento. No fue mi intención meterme en asuntos familiares ni nada…"  
Se disculpó bajando la mirada.  
—"Mírale el lado bueno, es posible que tu hermano siga con vida."  
… ¿Lado bueno…?  
—"Como sea…Comenzaron a aparecer caminantes, teníamos que irnos. Recordé que según la narración de Russell, su lame-suelas estaba mordido. Pensé en usarlo como carnada."  
—"Eso fue muy cruel…"  
Me reprendió con su mirada.  
—"Lo sé… pero estaba mordido, de todas maneras debíamos matarlo… además, tenía que hacerlo para ir a buscarte-"  
Se me salió…  
Handy sonrió.  
—"Jaja, Gracias."  
—"Como sea, luego ellos se fueron. Te fui a buscar, te encontré y ahora quiero irme."  
Handy asintió.  
—"¿No sabes hacia donde se fueron? ¿O sí?"  
Negué con la cabeza.  
—"Bueno, tendremos que buscarlos por el mar."  
Me pregunté si volveríamos a reagruparnos…  
—"¿En verdad crees que vayamos a encontrarlos?"  
—"Tú dijiste que se fueron en un barco, no creo que sea tan complicado."  
—"Pero vamos a buscarlos en el mar… va a ser muy problemático…"  
Guardamos silencio por un momento.  
—"De todas formas, no sería mala idea ir a una isla o algo así."  
Dijo Handy sonriendo.  
—"Como tú quieras…"  
—"Bueno, yo conduzco. Si aún tienes sueño aprovecha y duerme un poco más."  
—"Yo estoy bien. Mejor duérmete tú."  
—"No, estoy bien."  
Eso fue tan estúpido.  
—"Bien, mejor ya vámonos al muelle."  
Propuso Handy. Asentí y subimos. Dejé que él esté al volante.

Estuvimos callados casi todo el maldito viaje…  
—"… Y tu hermano, ¿Cuál es su nombre?"  
—"Mi hermano se llama Shifty."  
Fue lo único que me preguntó, luego volvió a guardar silencio hasta que llegamos al muelle.  
Handy bajó primero. Habían pocos caminantes, seguramente se dispersaron con el tiempo.  
—"Vamos, ayúdame a poner la lancha en el agua."  
Dijo Handy mientras separaba el remolque de la camioneta. Asentí y me acerqué para darle una mano.  
—"… Hey… ¿Por qué querías saber el nombre de mi hermano…?"  
—"Oh, fue sólo por curiosidad."  
No me miró al responder.

Cuando bajamos la lancha al agua, dimos un respiro por un momento y pensamos si era correcto lo que íbamos a hacer.  
—"… ¿Crees que deberíamos seguir?"  
Asentí en respuesta, guardando silencio.  
—"Espero que encontremos a los otros…"  
Suspiró.  
—"… Creo que con Lammy y Flippy no hay problemas, pero Russell…"  
Aún seguía enfadado con él…  
—"Jaja, Seguramente para entonces ya lo habrás olvidado…"  
Dijo en voz baja.  
—"Tal vez…"  
Miré alrededor, algunos caminantes se acercaban…  
—"Mejor ya vámonos…. Voy a buscar el bolso de armas, tú vas a conducir."  
Le ordené. Handy se subió a la lancha mientras yo fui a buscar el bolso en la camioneta.  
—"Ya lo tengo, muy bien…"  
Vi la bolsa en la que tenía más ropa… y algunas cosas de Shifty. Traté de ser discreto y las puse en el bolso. Lo cargué en mi hombro y corrí hacia donde estaba Handy.  
—"Sube, rápido."  
—"¡No me apresures!"  
Salté hasta la lancha, esta se movía mucho.  
—"¡Waah! ¡Sé más cuidadoso!"  
Me regañó.  
No iba a sentarme detrás de él, prefería quedarme parado y ver con más claridad ¿De qué me serviría ver el tonto casco de Handy en todo el viaje?  
—"Siéntate, cuando arranque puedes caerte."  
Negué con la cabeza.  
—"Qué infantil… por lo menos sujétate de mis hombros para no caerte."  
Negué igualmente  
—"Te lo advertí…"  
Handy encendió la lancha y avanzó un poco, haciendo que yo me tambalee. Por reflejo me sujeté de su cabeza.  
—"Dije hombros, no cabeza…"  
Dijo quitando mis manos de su cabeza.  
—"Como sea… déjame manejar la lancha a mí."  
—"Nada de eso, quédate quieto ¿quieres?"  
Fastidiado, me sujeté de los hombros de Handy, aún parado. No podía ver nada a lo lejos.  
—"Buh, no puedo ver nada… ¿No tienes unos binoculares ni nada parecido?"  
Handy sacudió la cabeza en negativa. Cuando aceleró, comencé a preguntarme a dónde llegaríamos…  
Espero que Flippy, Lammy, Russell…. Y Shifty estén bien…

**.**  
**.**

—**Fin Narración de Lifty**—

* * *

—**Narración de Flippy**—  
**.**  
**.**

Me desperté del descanso, bostezando fuerte. Al salir de la cabina, me encontré con Lammy y Russell.  
—"Oh, Flippy. ¡Mira, Russell encontró tierra a lo lejos!"  
Dijo Lammy sujetándome del brazo y llevándome donde estaba Russell.  
—"¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!"  
Para ser sincero, comenzaba a marearme un poco en el barco.  
—"… Deberíamos preparar el barco para poder desembarcar…"  
Susurró Russell, sin mirarnos.  
—"Bien…"  
Lammy y yo preparamos el barco para cuando lleguemos a tierra.

Cuando llegamos, al bajar nos dimos cuenta de que había un bosque a lo lejos.  
—"… ¿Creen que haya alguien en este lugar…?"  
Preguntó Lammy, mirando algo desconfiada el bosque.**  
**—"No hay otra opción, vamos a ir."  
Dijo Russell dejándonos atrás.  
—"… Mejor vamos a seguirlo."  
Propuse antes de perderlo de vista.  
—"¡Yaaar!"  
Escuchamos el grito de Russell. Corrimos hasta encontrarlo y…  
—"¡Ah!"  
Lammy desvió la mirada…  
—"¿Q-Qué…?"  
Había tripas desparramadas por el suelo… y un cadáver de un hombre. Tenía el estómago totalmente abierto.  
Volteé a ver a Russell. Él estaba algo tenso…  
—"R-Russell…. ¿Te encuentras bien…?"  
Russell no respondió…  
Miré al suelo, vi una daga ensangrentada. Me acerqué a ella y la recogí.  
—"Esa daga…"  
Russell se acercó a mí y tomó la daga.  
—"Fue Shifty…"  
Susurró algo, pero no pude escucharlo.  
—"Ese maldito…"  
Russell estaba apretando los dientes.  
—"¿Qué dijiste…? No te escuché…"  
—"¡Fue Shifty! Esta daga… ¡Era mía! Este sujeto del suelo… ¡Es del que Truffles me habló! No puedo estar equivocado… ¡ESE BASTARDO!"  
Russell perdió el control…  
—"¡Russell, tranquilízate!"  
Gritó Lammy.  
—"… Lo siento. Es que yo… no quería saber nada acerca de Shifty… y ahora esto…"  
Comentó Russell, sin mirarnos.  
—"Dejando el tema de lado… Creo que deberíamos irnos. No me gusta estar aquí…"  
Lammy miraba los alrededores, inquieta.  
—"Russell…"  
Lo llamé.  
—"… Lo sé…"  
Russell siguió avanzando sin mirar el suelo…  
—"Vamos, Lammy…"  
Le dije a Lammy.  
—"Si."

Estuvimos caminando por el bosque, siguiendo a Russell. Él continuaba sin decir nada…  
—"Flippy, ¿Crees que Lifty y Handy estén bien…?"  
Preguntó Lammy algo tímida. Creí notar anteriormente esa preocupación.  
—"Pero claro, ellos saben cuidarse. Lo que me preocupa es que se terminen matando a golpes ¿verdad?"  
Lammy sonrió.  
—"¿Crees que habrá sobrevivientes en esta isla? Aparte de Shifty… Aunque no estamos seguros de si se trata de él."  
Si Shifty estuviera aquí, sería un problema… A Russell seguramente le daría un ataque de furia y trataría de matarlo. No creo ser capaz de detenerlo…  
—"Para serte sincera, no creo que haya nadie más aparte de Shifty en esta isla…"  
Lammy aún se veía nerviosa.  
—"… Lammy… ¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto muy distraída."  
—"Flippy…"  
Por alguna razón, estaba asustada.

Miré hacia donde ella estaba mirando, no me esperaba… ver a caminantes acercándose.  
—"¡Ah! R-Russell- ¿huh?"  
Busqué a Russell con la mirada, pero no pude encontrarlo.  
—"¡Vámonos!"  
Lammy y yo corrimos para alejarnos de los caminantes.  
—"¿Dónde se metió Russell?"  
—"Ahora no podemos buscarlo"  
Llegamos hasta un río. Me dí media vuelta para ver si nos seguían, aún estaban tras nosotros…  
—"No tenemos otra opción… tenemos que cruzar el río nadando."  
—"Pero la temperatura está baja en este lugar… No creo que sea buena idea…"  
Lammy dudaba.  
—"¡No hay tiempo!"  
La tomé del brazo y la arrojé al agua. Luego salté. El agua estaba helada, pero no había tiempo para quejarse. Algunos caminantes cayeron al agua, pero me tranquilizó un poco ver que ninguno volvió a salir.  
—"¿Puedes sola?"  
—"¿Ahora me lo preguntas?"  
Respondió Lammy con algo de ironía.  
Nadamos hasta llegar al otro lado.  
—"Será mejor apresuraros"  
No estaba seguro de si en este lado de la isla habría caminantes, pero tampoco quería alarmarla. Lammy avanzaba muy despacio, supongo que por el peso de su vestido de lana.  
—"Hey, ¿Te parece buena idea buscar algún lugar donde refugiarnos? Podríamos hacer una fogata y descansar."  
Le ofrecí.  
—"Me parece bien, pero luego busquemos a Russell."  
Dijo sonriendo. Me agradaba su actitud.  
—"De acuerdo- ¿Huh…? ¿Escuchaste algo…?"  
Nos callamos para oír. Se podía escuchar sonidos muy cerca…  
—"No me gusta ese sonido…"  
Por sorpresa, comenzaron a aparecer caminantes. Sin parar… Lo que me llamó la atención de estos caminantes, fue que traían puesto uniformes militares. Eran algo familiares…  
—"Maldición… ¿Ahora qué…?"  
¡Maldición! Dejé el bolso en el barco de Russell. Sólo traía una pistola y mi cuchillo. No podía disparar, si es que quería que saliéramos vivos.  
—"Flippy, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"  
Lammy estaba asustada…  
—"Es muy peligroso permanecer aquí. Lammy, escucha... Quiero que te vayas a refugiar en algún lado. No te preocupes, te daré mi pistola por si la necesitas."  
Ya que no parecía reaccionar, le dejé la pistola en la mano.  
—"Si no sabes disparar, no intentes hacerlo de lejos, siempre de cerca, ¿De acuerdo?"  
Lammy asintió, temblando.  
—"Pero… ¿Tú qué harás entonces…?"  
—"Yo tengo un cuchillo. No te preocupes, estaré bien."  
Volteé a ver a los caminantes, se acercaban rápidamente.  
—"¡Corre!"  
Ella volteó a verlos un segundo, enseguida salió corriendo. Aún avanzaba muy lento, seguramente moría de frío.  
Saqué el cuchillo de mi cinturón, esperando. Tomé un fuerte respiro y me aferré a mi única arma. Cuando uno de los caminantes llegó a mi alcance, lo tomé por el cuello y le clavé el cuchillo en la mandíbula, empujando hasta meter toda la mano en su boca y perforarle el cerebro. Saqué el cuchillo y volteé a ver a los demás caminantes.  
—"… Por lo menos trataré de acabar con la mitad de ellos…"  
Susurré para mí mismo. Golpeé a un caminante hasta hacerlo caer y le clavé el cuchillo en el ojo, empujando hasta llegar a su cerebro. Fue desagradable, pero tuve que hacerlo más veces…  
—"¡Esto es imposible! ¡Agh!"  
Me quejé mientras perforaba el cráneo de un caminante y lo arrojaba sobre los demás.  
—"¿Huh?"  
Noté que algunos caminantes traían armas. Esperé a que se levantaran. Cuando todos se incorporaron, sujeté a uno de la nuca, le penetré la cabeza y le quité del hombro una ametralladora que tenía colgada.  
—"Agh… ¡A la mierda el ruido!"  
Comencé a dispararles a los caminantes, sin parar. El arma era muy ruidosa, pero no me importaba. Comenzaban a aparecer más y más caminantes. Cuando me quedé sin balas, les arrojé el arma. Pensaba huir, ya no quedaban tantos, así que pensé que no tendría problemas en correr. Algunos caminantes estorbaban, por lo que tuve que matarlos con el cuchillo.

—"Ugh… ¿Huh…? Este lugar… me resulta familiar…"  
Llegué hasta una enorme muralla, era una enorme base militar… ¿Qué era ese lugar….? ¿Por qué tengo esa sensación de ya haber estado allí?

~o~  
~o~

* * *

N/A: Gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo :)

Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar :(

Para los que sigan la historia, pueden agregarme al facebook:

-Personal: /liftyandshifty

-Pag fb del fic (donde subiré material relacionado con la historia y los personajes)  
/ApocalipsisZombieHappyTreeFriends

Si no aparecen los enlaces, pueden verlos en mi perfil.

Saludos.

REVIEWS?


	6. Capítulo 6

N/A: Hola de nuevo, aca traigo el nuevo capítulo. Perdón por tardarme tanto, estaba algo seca de inspiración... Pero al fin pude terminarlo y ya está corregido! Espero les guste. Acá empieza lo bueno, por así decirlo (?) Mejor no adelanto nada~  
EDIT: Fanfiction me borró un nombre, fíjense bien en la narración de Lammy...

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

-**Narración de Lammy**-

.

.

.

Salí corriendo, alejándome de Flippy…  
¿Por qué Flippy comenzó a actuar de esa manera?  
¿Por qué intentó matarme…?  
Él no es así...  
¿Qué sucedió?  
¡Él acabó con toda esa gente! No fue por defensa propia… él parecía _disfrutarlo_.  
**.**  
.

**-FLASH BACK-**

.

.

Me fui justo como Flippy me lo dijo. Tenía la pistola en la mano.  
—"¿A dónde vamos a refugiarnos, Lammy?"  
Me pregunto Mr. Pickles cortésmente , tomándome de la mano como solía hacer.  
—"No lo sé, ¿Tienes alguna idea?"  
Mr. Pickles se veía pensativo.  
—"Mmm… Lammy, ¿Crees que Flippy podrá solo? Creo que deberíamos echarle una mano, después de todo, es tan peligroso estar aquí como es tan peligroso estar allí."  
Me propuso con una sonrisa.  
—"Creo que se enfadaría si le desobedezco…"  
Dije bajando la mirada.  
—"No lo creo, ¿Alguna vez viste que Flippy se enfade?"  
Mr. Pickles siempre me mete en problemas… pero no creo que esta vez sea mala idea ir a ayudarlo.  
—"De acuerdo… Vamos a ayudarlo-"  
Me interrumpió el sonido de disparos.  
—"¡Ah! ¿Qué sucede?"  
—"Apúrese, señorita Lammy."  
Dijo apretando mi mano y llevándome a algún lugar, supuse que donde estaba Flippy. Llegamos hasta una muralla, al parecer rodeaba una base militar… o algo así.  
—"Esperemos un momento, no seamos impacientes."  
Dijo en voz baja.  
—"¿Por qué vinimos aquí? … ¿Huh?"  
Pregunté confundida. Vi a Flippy llegar corriendo, estaba manchado de sangre.  
—"¡Fli-!"  
Mr. Pickles me tapó la boca.  
—"No lo llames, espera a que él te vea."  
Sacó sus manos de mi boca.  
—"Quédate aquí, ¿bien?"  
Mr. Pickles se metió entre los arbustos hasta que ya no pude verlo más.  
Miré a Flippy, él se veía algo confundido.  
—"… (¿Qué le sucede a Flippy?)"  
Él se acercó más al muro y comenzó a rodearlo. No estaba segura de sí seguirlo o no, por lo que decidí quedarme donde estaba. Estuve allí, quieta por casi veinte minutos. No se acercó ningún caminante.  
Me quedé pensando muchas cosas: Dónde estarían Flippy, Russell y Mr. Pickles; si Handy y Lifty estarían bien…  
—"¿Ah…?"  
Comencé a escuchar ruidos de disparos otra vez, muchos a la vez.  
—"(¿Qué está sucediendo allí? quiere que lo espere aquí…)"  
Me decidí por ir allí.

Cuando llegué me encontré con la entrada de esa base militar, pero…  
—"A-Ah…"  
Flippy estaba… disparando como loco hacia unos soldados.  
—"Flippy enloqueció."  
Escuché susurrar a Mr. Pickles detrás de mí.  
—"… ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué sucedió?"  
Mr. Pickles no respondió.  
—"… No lo sé, pero Lammy… Flippy no es alguien en quien podamos confiar. Mírelo, es un asesino."  
Flippy disparaba sin piedad, riendo con frenesí. Inclusive, los soldados comenzaban a huir.  
—"No puedo… confiar en Flippy…"  
Susurré.  
—"Así es, no podemos estar cerca de él. Será mejor dejarlo aquí e irnos."  
Mr. Pickles comenzó a susurrarme en el oído mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Miré a Flippy, dejó de disparar. Con su cuchillo les estaba abriendo el estómago a los soldados… y… estaba quitándole los órganos. Era peor que ver un caminante devorando a alguien…  
Miré a otro lado, pero Mr. Pickles giró mi rostro nuevamente a Flippy.  
—"Sigue mirando."  
Flippy estaba ahorcando a un militar con… _sus tripas_… Lo hacía con tanta fuerza que se partieron.  
—"Ya no quiero ver más…"  
—"Aun así, no dejes de mirar."  
Flippy le abrió la cabeza al militar con el cuchillo, tomando su cerebro. Luego arrancó las costillas del cadáver y se quedó inmóvil. Con lo que vi era suficiente para querer alejarme de él.  
—"… Y-Yo ya no quiero estar aquí…"  
Dije mientras me alejaba.**  
**—"Lammy, cuidado."  
Volteé a ver a Mr. Pickles, estaba señalando algo… Seguí su mano y vi a Flippy, él me estaba mirando también. Tenía una fría sonrisa en el rostro, me miraba fijo. Sentí escalofríos en todo el cuerpo… De inmediato comencé a correr. Me temblaba el cuerpo al escuchar esa demencial risa y los pasos detrás de mí. Llegué hasta el río y me pregunté si sería buena idea seguir.  
—"¡Agh!"  
Al escuchar algo, giré a ver. Una roca golpeó mi cabeza, haciéndome caer al suelo y soltar el arma.  
—"¡Ah!"  
Comenzó a arderme la cabeza. Toqué mi cara, sentí un líquido corriendo por mi frente y miré mi mano.  
—"S-Sangre…"  
Me levanté con algo de dificultad y recogí la pistola. Miré alrededor, no pude ver a nadie.  
—"Ah… ¿Quién anda ahí?"  
Asustada apunté a todas direcciones.  
—"¡Ah-!"  
De la nada, vi unas manos detrás de mí. Alguien intentaba ahogarme con unas cadenas. Solté el arma para intentar quitármela de encima. Sea quien sea, era fuerte.  
—"Agh…"  
Giré lo más que pude la mirada, vi a Flippy… Estaba sonriendo y cubierto de sangre. Sus ojos eran _amarillos_ y sus pupilas estaban contraídas... Al darme cuenta de que no podría sola, retrocedí. Flippy seguía haciendo fuerza con las cadenas. Dejé de sujetarlas para poder empujar a Flippy y caer al río. Al caer, los ojos de Flippy se tornaron de verde claro y sus pupilas se dilataron. Él aún seguía ahorcándome, pero su expresión era la que solía tener, solo que se veía desconcertado, como si de un segundo para el otro estuviera en otro lado.  
—"Agh-"  
Comencé a quedarme sin aire, estábamos bajo el agua helada… Cerré los ojos, sentí que me levantaban y en un momento, ya estaba flotando en el agua.  
—"¡Ah!"  
Respiré todo lo que pude. Vi a Flippy levantándome.  
—"Lammy, ¿Qué sucedió?"  
Me preguntó confundido.  
—"¡Aléjate!"  
Lo golpeé en la cara, él me soltó y aproveché para subir a tierra.  
—"¡Ouch! ¿Qué te sucede Lammy?"  
Flippy salió del agua y se acercó a mí. Tomé el arma del suelo y le apunté.  
—"Mátalo."  
Susurró Mr. Pickles.

Guardé silencio, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar.  
—"… Lammy, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"  
Flippy estaba confundido.  
—"Lammy, ¿A qué esperas? Te está engañando, él va a herirte de nuevo."  
Mr. Pickles tomó mi mano, acercando el dedo al gatillo.  
—"Lammy…"  
Flippy empezó a avanzar lentamente.  
—"¡No te acerques!"  
Flippy seguía acercándose, sólo que más despacio.  
—"Pan, pan, pan."  
Mr. Pickles estaba empujando mi dedo, haciendo que rozara el gatillo.  
—"Lammy, no hay necesidad de que uses la pistola… Bájala, por favor."  
Flippy estiró la mano.  
—"Pan"  
Mr. Pickles presionó más mi dedo, obligándome a apretar el gatillo de una vez. El disparo llegó hasta el brazo de Flippy.  
—"¡Ahh!"  
Apretó la herida en un intento por frenar la hemorragia y el dolor.  
—"¡A-Ah!"  
Reaccioné, soltando el arma y me alejé corriendo de él.

.

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

**.**

**.**

Llegué hasta una cueva.  
—"Tengo frio… si no hago algo pronto para prevenir la hipotermia…"  
—"Tu ropa está mojada, será mejor que busques algo con qué taparte."  
Sugirió .  
—"Pero no tengo nada que ponerme…"  
—"En ese caso, no creo que a los caminantes les importe estar sin ropa, ¿No crees?"  
Eso sería desagradable, aunque sería la única solución en mi condición.  
—"Vamos, le ayudaré a buscar un atuendo."  
Dijo mirando el bosque. Caminamos un poco hasta encontrar algunos cuerpos en el suelo.  
—"Imagine que está de compras y escoja algún atuendo que crea que sea de su talle."  
Dijo sonriendo y mirando los cadáveres. Los examiné lo más rápido que pude, ya que me estaba congelando. Me decidí por el más pequeño. Me agaché y comencé a quitarle la ropa.  
—"Señorita Lammy, Vea eso, traen puesto mochilas, ¿Por qué no echa un vistazo?"  
Hice caso a su sugerencia y revisé primero al que estaba desvistiendo.  
—"¡Ah! Esto es muy útil."  
Dentro había dos pistolas, balas, latas de sopa instantánea, una manta, una botella de agua y una navaja.  
—"No hace falta quitar nada de esa mochila, mejor llévesela."  
Asentí. Le quité toda la ropa al militar, incluyendo los zapatos, guantes y accesorios.  
—"Revise también las otras mochilas, de todas formas solo serían tres mochilas, necesitará comida y municiones, ¿Verdad?"  
Dijo mirando los otros dos cuerpos.  
Guardé el uniforme militar en la mochila y fui a revisar las otras. Tenían el mismo contenido, pero creí que serían de utilidad de todas formas.  
Volví a la cueva.  
—"B-Bien… debería cambiarme si no q-quiero congelarme…"  
Sin darme cuenta, comencé a temblar.  
—"Puede vestirse tranquila, yo estaré vigilando por si algún caminante se acerca, ¿Está de acuerdo?"  
Asentí y salió de la cueva. Me quité el vestido mojado, me sentía más ligera, pero aún moría de frío. Al ponerme el traje militar, me di cuenta de que era un poco grande, por lo que tuve que ajustarlo un poco. Tomé una manca y la coloqué en el suelo para poder sentarme sobre ella.

Le llamé.  
—"¿Qué sucede?"  
—"De casualidad, ¿Sabes cómo se enciende una fogata?"  
Él pensó por un momento.  
—"Desgraciadamente, no. Lamento no ser de utilidad. Pero podría intentar frotando dos varas o piedras."  
Dijo mirando fuera de la cueva. Salí y recogí dos piedras.  
—"Debería tomar más rocas, si hará una fogata dentro de la cueva, debería rodearla de rocas por precaución."  
Comentó sonriendo como siempre. Asentí y arrojé más piedras dentro. Busqué algunas ramas y hojas, cuando creí tener suficientes volví a la cueva. Amontoné las ramas y las hojas para comenzar a frotar las piedras. Empezaba a sacar chispas, así que seguí haciéndolo más rápido y con más fuerza.  
—"¡Ah! Lo logré."  
Una de las chispas encendió las hojas y comenzaron a arder con ayuda de mis soplidos.  
—"Lo hizo usted muy bien, a pesar de ser su primera vez."  
Me senté sobre la manta y tomé otra para cubrirme.  
—"Pero qué descuidada. Debería secarse el cabello si no quiere enfermar. Con toda esa cantidad..."  
Dijo mientras se acercaba y me estrujaba el cabello, aunque no salía agua…  
—"Oh, déjame a mí."  
Junté mi cabello y comencé a estrujarlo, esta vez, salió una gran cantidad de agua. Fue algo raro…  
Ya que no podía hacer nada con el cabello, y debía evitar dejármelo en la nuca, me hice una trenza al costado. se sentó a mi lado, compartiendo la manta. Para ser sincera, si él no estuviera siempre conmigo, me sentiría muy sola. Traté de dormir, pero no podía debido al frío.  
—"Puedes dormir si quieres, Lammy. No te preocupes, no te pasará nada."  
Dijo dándome un beso en la frente y cerrándome los ojos.

—**Fin Narración de Lammy**—

.

.

* * *

—**Narración de Lifty**—  
**.**  
**.**

Estaba mirando alrededor, solo podía ver el mar.  
—"No hay nada cerca…"  
Handy no dijo nada, simplemente aceleró la velocidad.  
—"… ¿Huh? Hey, mira."  
Comenté tomando la cabeza de Handy y girándola a otra dirección.  
—"¿Eso es una isla…?"  
Pregunté forzando la vista para ver mejor. Había un poco de niebla, por lo que no podía distinguir qué era ese lugar.  
—"Eso creo, vamos a echar un vistazo."  
Dijo mientras cambiaba el rumbo de la lancha para dirigirse hacia allí. Cuando ya estábamos muy cerca, noté que se trataba de un pantano.  
—"Sostente."  
—"¿Ah?"  
Handy frenó de golpe haciendo que cayera al agua con el bolso.  
—"¡Ah! ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?"  
Le grité, ni bien saqué la cabeza del agua.  
—"Yo te avisé, es tu culpa haberte caído."  
Se excusó estirándome la mano. Ni de broma iba a dejar que me subiera a la lancha, simplemente nadé hasta el pantano con el bolso en el hombro.  
—"Eres muy infantil."  
—"Y tú eres muy estúpido."  
Handy me miró molesto.  
—"Deja de hacerte el ofendido y sube, ¿Quieres?"  
—"¿Hacerme el ofendido? ¡Mira quién habla!"  
Comenzaba a enfadarse.  
—"¡Claro! ¡Porque fue decisión mía que aparecieran caminantes! ¿Sabes?"  
—"A mí no me interesa. Después de todo tú me comenzaste a amenazar."  
Handy estaba apretando los puños.  
—"¡Te comportas siempre como un niño! ¡Madura de una vez!"  
—"¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que acabo de decir! ¡No sabes defenderte hablando, sólo sabes golpear!"  
Handy tenía la misma expresión que antes. Cuando me golpeó.  
—"¡Cállate, mocoso!"  
—"¡Yo no soy un mocoso, imbécil!"  
El bastardo sacó una sonrisa.**  
**—"Luces como un niño."  
—"¡Cállate! ¡Tengo veintiún años!"  
Se rio un poco.  
—"Pues, yo tengo veinticuatro años, así que soy mayor que tú."  
¡Dios mío! ¡Es tres años mayor que yo, tengo que alabarlo!  
—"¿Y qué con eso, viejo?"  
—"¿Viejo? Soy sólo tres años mayor."  
—"Pues, según tú, tres años es mucha diferencia de edad."  
—"¡Si sigues molestando te dejaré aquí!"  
—"¡Claro! ahora que tú eres el que tiene un vehículo y yo soy la carga, quieres dejarme"  
Handy desvió la mirada.  
—"Yo nunca dije que fueras una carga…"  
—"¡Eso parece! … ¿Sabes qué? No hace falta que me dejes, yo me iré."  
Dije dándole la espalda y alejándome de él.  
—"¡Lifty, espera!"  
Handy acercó la lancha.  
—"¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? Ya me voy, puedes irte solo y pudrirte con tu lancha."  
—"Yo no te dije que te fueras, tú te lo tomaste a mal."  
Handy bajó de la lancha y me siguió.  
—"De todas formas, no te soporto. ¿Quieres dejarme solo de una vez?"  
—"Tú también eres algo-"  
De la nada, a Handy le gruñó el estómago…  
Saqué una mueca y en un segundo a mí también me gruñó el estómago…  
—"… Bueno, ya olvídalo…"  
Creo que estos últimos días me he esforzado mucho, no he dormido bien, ni tampoco he comido mucho.  
—"Vamos, veamos si podemos encontrar algo de comer."  
Handy asintió. De la nada, una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.  
—"Será mejor ser cautelosos, no es que yo sepa mucho de pantanos ni nada parecido, pero puede que hayan caimanes o cocodrilos."  
Hablando de animales…  
—"Hey, nosotros sabemos que los humanos si son mordidos se convierten en caminantes, ¿no?"  
Handy asintió.  
—"… ¿Crees que es posible que los animales también…?"  
Handy guardó silencio, se veía pensativo.  
—"No quiero ni imaginármelo… ya habiendo animales peligrosos…"  
Se quedó callado.  
—"Como sea- ¿Huh?"  
Escuché ruidos entre el pasto alto… Abrí el bolso y tomé una escopeta, la revisé para ver si estaba cargada, al confirmarlo volví la mirada al pasto.  
—"Allí hay algo…"  
Susurró Handy. Lo noté algo inseguro, probablemente porque el armado era yo y él estaba sin nada.  
—"Toma un arma del bolso."  
Dije mientras le pateaba el bolso para alcanzárselo. Él escogió una pistola común. Mientras apuntaba, pude ver cómo el causante del ruido se movía rápidamente.  
—"… Sal de donde estés…"  
Ya estaba impaciente, y no iba a esperar a que ese algo me ataque.  
—"Como quieras."  
Disparé al pasto varias veces hasta darle a _algo_.  
—"Allí esta."  
Se trataba de un cocodrilo, aparentemente, era solo una cría.  
—"Tenias razón con respecto a los animales."  
Handy miró el cocodrilo por un momento.  
—"… ¿Será comestible?"  
Preguntó finalmente.  
—"¿Qué? Jaja, lo sea o no, ni loco me comería eso."  
Me miró y se rio un poco.  
—"Si tuvieras hambre sí lo harías."  
Maldito…  
—"Intentémoslo, ¿Te arriesgas?"  
Lo ignoré.  
—"Como tú quieras, de todas formas debemos comer algo. No sé tú, pero yo sí me arriesgo."  
Handy tomó al pequeño cocodrilo de la cola y lo cargó. La altura del cocodrilo era como la suya.  
—"¿Piensas levantar eso todo el día hasta que encontremos un lugar seguro?"  
Handy asintió.  
—"Haz lo que quieras, pero no te voy a ayudar a levantarlo. Lo llevarás solo, ¿entiendes?"  
Él cargó el cocodrilo hasta la lancha.  
—"Bien, pero ¿podrías conducir por mí?"  
Mis ojos brillaron con esa pregunta.  
—"Ni siquiera debiste preguntar, lo iba a hacer de todas formas."  
Dije mientras corría hacia la lancha y me sentaba. Handy se sentó detrás de mí, llevaba el cocodrilo en el hombro y se sujetaba a mí con su otra mano.  
—"¿A dónde vamos?"  
—"Busquemos algún lugar donde podamos descansar, hay que asegurarnos de que sea seguro. Por precaución tendremos que vigilar por la noche."  
Asentí mientras ponía en marcha la lancha.

Luego de conducir unos minutos, decidí que sería mejor bajar.  
—"No encontraremos ningún lugar seguro desde aquí, bajemos a ver."  
—"De acuerdo."  
Él se bajó primero y comenzó a caminar. Lo seguí dejando allí la lancha.  
—"¡Lifty! ¡Ven a ver!"  
Escuché a Handy llamarme. Corrí hasta encontrarlo.  
—"Genial, vamos a ver."  
Encontramos una especie de campamento. Tenía refugios, o más bien carpas.  
—"¿Será segura esta zona…?"  
—"Es sospechoso que haya un refugio así y no haya nadie, si se fueron fue porque es peligroso o algo así. No creo que se fueran y hayan dejado todo esto."  
Susurré.  
—"Eso creo… Hey, ¿te parece si voy a revisar el lugar? Tú te quedarías aquí."  
—"Ni de broma me quedaré aquí. Yo voy a chequear el lugar. Tú, como buen amo de casa, limpia."  
Bromeé. Handy me gruñó un poco.  
—"Bien, pero el bolso de armas se quedará aquí. Tú escoge solamente un arma."  
—"Como tú quieras, realmente no me importa."  
Tomé mi escopeta y exploré un poco el pantano.

El lugar era seguro. No encontré nada peligroso. Me acerqué al agua y vi unas lindas flores blancas flotando. Me acerqué y recogí una. Como ya hice lo que debía hacer, volví donde estaba Handy, pero no pude encontrarlo.  
—"¿Dónde se metió…?"  
En el suelo había una fogata y el cuerpo del cocodrilo, le faltaba algo de carne. Seguramente le cayó mal. Me senté dentro de una carpa para esperarlo.  
—"¿Lifty?"  
Era su voz…  
—"¿Ya volviste? Y yo que estaba tan relajado…"  
Suspiré, poniéndome de pie y saliendo de la carpa.  
—"¿Qué te pasó? Te ves algo…"  
Tenía el rostro verde.  
—"Nada…"  
—"Fue por comerte al maldito cocodrilo ¿No es así?"  
Él miró a otro lado. Solté una leve carcajada.  
—"Jeje~ Da igual. Será mejor descansar por hoy… Mira, está anocheciendo. ¿Qué tal si duermes y yo vigilo por si acaso? De cualquier forma, ya me dejaste dormir cuando estábamos en el muelle."  
—"Te deje dormir sólo porque te desmayaste."  
Handy se veía cansado, yo en cambio dormí lo suficiente, o eso creo.  
—"Mañana veremos si encontramos algo de comer."  
—"¿Aún tienes hambre? Creí que te comiste un cocodrilo."  
Handy suspiró.  
—"Sí, pero…"  
Desvió la mirada.  
—"Lo vomité…"  
Ya era obvio, pero quería que lo admitiera.  
—"Como sea, duérmete. Puedes confiar en mí, no dejaré que ningún coco ente a tu fea carpa."  
Él tonto me miró algo desconfiado.  
—"No lo sé… ¿En qué creer?"  
—"¡En que si no te duermes te dormiré a golpes!"  
Handy se rio un poco y entró en la tienda para luego tumbarse en el suelo. Estando fuera de la carpa miré el cielo. Se podían ver muchas estrellas a diferencia de la ciudad.  
—"Ugh… Parezco un marica mirando las flores o el cielo…"  
Susurre para mí.  
—"¿Dijiste algo?"  
Me preguntó Handy desde la carpa. Todavía tenía energías como para molestarme.  
—"Dije que si no te dejas de molestar y te duermes voy a meter ranas a tu carpa mientras duermes."  
Pude escuchar las risitas mediocres de Handy desde afuera.  
Mientras miraba los alrededores, sentí como rugía mi estómago…  
—"Ugh… Cállate…"  
Dije en voz baja golpeándome un poco el estómago.  
La única noticia buena de la que me enteré, fue que mi hermano estuvo en el muelle. Sólo por eso, creo que él está en algún lado.

.

.

—**Fin Narración de Lifty**—

.

* * *

.

—**Narración de Shifty**—

.

.

.

Aún estaba tarareando esa tonta melodía, era algo pegajosa.  
—"Ouch… Ugh…"  
Comenzaba a dolerme la herida que Russell me había hecho cuando disparó.  
—"¡Shifty!"  
Me di media vuelta y vi a Rat corriendo hacia mí, tenía una daga en la mano.  
—"¿Qué quieres?"  
Él maldito me arrojó la daga, por poco me daba. Esta se encajó en un árbol. Del susto se me cayó el arma de Russell.  
—"¡Ah! ¿¡Qué mierda sucede contigo!?"  
Rat sonrió y se acercó a mí.  
—"Lo siento, no quise arrojarla allí."  
Tomó la daga y se dirigió nuevamente a mí.  
—"Aquí."  
El bastardo me clavó la daga en la herida de mi brazo.  
—"¡Aah!"  
Le golpeé la cara haciéndolo caer y me quité la daga.  
—"¡¿Qué intentas hacer, infeliz?!"  
Él se rio un poco y se levantó.  
—"Eres un estorbo, desde que te encontré sólo me has causado problemas."  
—"¡Ja! Tú fuiste una gran ayuda, ¿sabes?"  
Él me gruñó, pero a la vez sonrió.  
—"No importa, olvidemos todo este asunto, ¿está bien? Devuélveme la maldita daga, ¿quieres?"  
No pude evitar reírme con esa estúpida petición.  
—"Jaja, pero claro. Voy a fingir que nunca trataste de matarme y vamos a ser los mejores amigos, ¡viva!"  
Comenzó a perder la paciencia.  
—"Vas a arrepentirte de lo que harás, lo sé."  
… ¿Hacer qué?  
—"¿Crees que voy a matarte? Hum… Qué buena idea."  
Este sujeto podría ser peligroso, no estaría mal acabar con él de una vez.  
—"¿Crees que tú solo podrías-?"  
Aproveché mientras él fanfarroneaba para apuñalarlo en el estómago con la daga.  
—"¡Aah!"  
Clavé la daga por completo y traté de hacer fuerza hacia un lado. Era difícil, ya que el mango tenía sangre y Rat me sujetaba la mano tratando de pararme. Sus movimientos eran torpes, por lo que no pudo hacer suficiente fuerza.  
—"Dime, ¿Por qué de la nada intentaste matarme?"  
Rat no respondió.  
—"Como tú quieras…"  
Susurré forzando la daga hacia la izquierda, logrando así abrirle el estómago.**  
**—"¡Aaah!"  
Al escuchar a Rat gritar de esa manera me aparté un poco, tirando la daga al suelo por error.  
—"Maldición…"  
Recogí la daga y miré nuevamente a Rat, quien se estaba retorciendo en el suelo de dolor.  
—"¿Huh? … No puede ser… ¡Maldito gritón!"  
Le grité pateándole el estómago al escuchar a muertos vivos aproximándose. No fue mi intención abrir más la herida…  
Miré a los alrededores, pude ver como se acercaban siluetas semejantes a las de varias personas.  
—"Maldita sea…"  
Retrocedí y me escondí detrás de un árbol.  
—"Tsk… que se muera…"  
Vi como llegaban los muertos vivos y se acercaban a Rat. Noté que estos tenían uniformes militares.  
"(Esta zona es peligrosa)"  
Comenzaron a agacharse y tomar los órganos de Rat.  
—"¡A-Ah! S-Shifty… bastardo…"  
Me sorprendió el hecho de que siquiera pudiera hablar.  
—"Te ves muy apetitoso, Rat…"  
Susurré.  
—"T-Te irás al infierno… ¡!"  
Ya lo sé…  
Me quedé mirando como despellejaban a Rat a mordidas hasta que llegó un punto en el que me comenzó a dar asco…  
—"A la mierda todo."  
Salí de detrás del árbol y corrí pasando cerca de Rat, pero no me imaginé que el bastardo aún tuviera energías como para intentar vengarse de mí.  
—"¿¡Qué mierda intentas hacer!?"  
Él se arrastró hasta tomar mi pierna y hacerme caer. El precio de esa estupidez fue separar su cuerpo en dos…  
—"¡Muérete!"  
Le pateé la cabeza dislocándosela.  
Me paré rápidamente, pero ya había llamado la atención de los muertos vivos. No podía esconderme, sólo me quedaba huir.  
—"Mierda- Todo por culpa de este bastardo…"  
No tenía tiempo de descargar mi ira con él… Empujé a los muertos vivos, cayeron uno tras otro como idiotas. Justo allí fue donde la daga se me cayó al suelo, no tuve tiempo de tomarla, pero sí de huir y alcanzar el arma de Russell.

Llegué hasta un arroyo o algo así, era grande y se veía bastante profundo. Ni loco me metía al agua… ¡Hacía demasiado frio! Me negué, pero no había ningún puente cerca…  
—"Ugh… no quiero mojarme pero tampoco quiero caminar más… Como sea…"  
Pegué un salto hasta caer al agua y nadé rápido hasta llegar al otro lado.  
—"¡Mierda! Hace frio aquí…"  
Paré de quejarme un poco para buscar algún lugar seguro.  
Pude llegar hasta lo que parecía una base militar, según las películas idiotas que había en televisión.  
—"¿Qué diablos…?"  
Miré a los alrededores, habían cadáveres en el suelo. Tenían uniformes militares, aunque no todos iguales.  
—"(Este lugar es un campo de guerra… o era. De cualquier forma será mejor ser cauteloso…)"  
Caminé un poco más cerca del muro que rodeaba la base, examinando.  
—"¿Huh? ¡Wah!"  
Vi a un francotirador sobre una especie de mirador, apuntándome... En un segundo comenzó a dispararme, tenía un rifle al parecer.  
—"¡Ah!"  
Logró darme en el brazo, genial…  
—"Maldito…"  
Me apoyé en el muro, un punto ciego para él desde donde estaba.  
—"(¿Y ahora qué…?)"  
Miré a los lados, no pude ver nada de utilidad, pero decidí rodear el muro antes de que se les ocurriera enviar soldados a jugar conmigo.

Logré alejarme bastante y no vi que trataran de seguirme, por lo que comencé a correr.  
—"Al fin algo de tranquilidad…"  
Corrí hasta llegar a la playa nuevamente, dejando atrás la base de mierda. Luego me puse a rodear la playa, más tranquilo.  
—"No vengan a joderme ahora…"  
Me encontré con otro grupo de sucios muertos vivos… Qué suerte tengo.  
—"Maldita sea… ni siquiera sé usar esta mierda de arma…"  
Me quejé mirando esa porquería. Apunté a los caminantes y tiré del gatillo, echó humo al disparar. Volví la mirada a los muertos vivos, al parecer el disparo atravesó a dos a la vez.

Volví a tirar del gatillo, al parecer ya no tenía municiones. Alguna desventaja debía tener…  
No me quedaba de otra que correr de nuevo.  
Tomé una piedra grande que encontré entre la arena y corrí hacia los muertos vivos. Comencé empujándolos, luego comencé a asustarme y los golpeé con la piedra hasta arrancarles la piel…  
En cuanto salí de la pequeña multitud, corrí alejándome, ya no quería más problemas.

Cansado por toda esa mierda, ya lejos de los muertos vivos, me dejé caer en la arena.  
—"Mierda… tengo sueño…"  
Cerré los ojos por un segundo, al instante caí en sueño…  
"Espero que esta sea una zona segura…"

**.**  
**.**

* * *

N/A: Gracias por leer~

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
